Changing History
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: England is fed up of America's stupid attitude, for too long he's had to suffer pain and sorrow for one headache of a country. What happens when he tries to change history with a spell that could rid him of America forever? USxUK
1. Spell of Change

**Hello there everyone! This is my first Hetalia Fanfiction: Changing History. I'd appreciate it if I received no flames and then I'll be able to proceed smoothly with this Fanfiction.**

**Warnings? Oh yeah, USxUK, Yaoi obviously, an AU I guess, but that's pretty much it. I won't use their real names, just the country ones for now and America will refer to England as 'Britain' just like in the dubbed anime, which is what I'm used to. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, the same goes for Nekos.**

**Oh yeah, Enjoy (Or Tanoshimu as I prefer to say)**

**EDIT: Sorry for all the mad P.O.V switches, they'll stop in later chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>England's P.O.V<strong>

Damn it! I hate that stupid America! Every time I see him it's always 'hero' this and 'old man' that. I'm not that much older than him! Doesn't he realise that? He was so cute when he was a child... But now he's always shouting abuse at me! He's been trouble since he was a child. Maybe if I didn't take him in back then, I might never have met him. Too bad that's not possible and I'm stuck with-

Wait a minute! Maybe it is possible! I'm sure I've read of the perfect spell within my favourite spell book. Wow... Being rid of America once and for all... It sounds almost too good to be true.

**America's P.O.V**

Hmmm... I think I was a little mean to Britain today. I mean I usually do like to tease him but I think I went a little too far today. He left almost immediately in a hurry after I insulted the scones that he made again. They were actually slightly better than usual but... I don't want to admit that to him or he'll just see me as his cute little brother again.

I'm independent now. I don't need to worry about him anymore. I doubt he still worries about me... But... Maybe I should check on him anyway, just in case.

**England's P.O.V**

Here we are! A spell to change history... This will make sure I'm rid of that damn America once and for all. The Pentagram is all drawn, the candles are lit and I'm ready with my favourite spell book in hand.

I began to repeat the magical chants as the circle lit up. Finally when it glowed a vibrant green colour I stepped in and carried on the chant...

I closed my eyes to increase my focus: if I mess this spell up then I'll end up with two of America or something. Oh God that would be a nightmare...

**America's P.O.V**

"Britain!" I called.

As I trail the corridors calling Britain's name, I wonder where the blonde haired Brit is. He's nowhere to be seen and I don't feel like walking the dark halls of this creepy cave-like house for much longer. The last place he'd have to be is...

Oh no! The basement! What if he's performing weird magic tricks again? Maybe he's doing something diabolical like... Well actually I don't know. What's the most evil thing you can do? Pull a bunny out of a hat? Anyway he's probably just talking to his imaginary friends... His best friends... They're the only people he gets on with, they're way better than the rest of the Allied powers. That's how Britain feels. He'd rather go off with them than with me.

Not that I'd want him to go off with me! It's just... Apart from Japan, I feel like Britain is my only friend. Why would he go making up some stupid imaginary friends when he has me... I am the hero after all, and the hero needs allies... Sidekicks... Friends...

But we're getting off topic. I shake myself out of it and then burst into England's basement, the unwelcoming sight of a glowing Pentagram on the floor to greet me.

**England's P.O.V**

Wait a moment, something's wrong! My eyes open wide in shock and I look up to see...

"America!" I yell. "What are you doing? Get out!"

The Pentagram glows brighter as America descends the stairs. I stress as he approaches me: he could seriously mess up this spell!

"Leave now America!" I snap.

"Hey Britain! What are you-?"

But he has no time to finish, for as he steps into the illuminated circle I drew, the whole scene vanishes with a flash and I find myself awkwardly pressed up against America. I have little time to take it in though, for my vision becomes engulfed in a blinding white light and everything fades to black.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. R&amp;R, PM me if you want. But remember: no flames. I hope to see some reviews as I await eagerly on the edge of my seat.<strong>


	2. Blue eyed boys

**The spell will be explained in this chapter, I will properly explain it at the end, sorry if it doesn't make sense.  
><strong>**I decided to start this off in a Normal P.O.V and then switch to America, next chapter I might try England. I'm very sorry if I go a little bit OOC. **

**Reviews:**

**escritoria- Yep complexities are fun, I wanted to make it really emotional so it's more enjoyable and gripping**

**Neelh- Yeah I'll work on it don't worry, it's just that I like to end things on a cliffhanger, it's an annoying habit I have**

**Thanks for reviewing, Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The two males reappeared in a lush, grassy, flowery valley. A place yet to be tainted by the tread of people, the noises of cities and towns. It was a calm, tranquil paradise that the two had warped to. They stood there for a while, America slightly holding England and England standing still, eyes closed and fully focused.

England's eyes shot open as he realised the situation and he pushed America away roughly. America was a little shocked but it was, after all, to be expected from England. The two never really saw eye to eye on stuff so their relationship was very strained and they usually treated each other harshly.

"I told you to get out! Why do you never follow instructions?" England yelled.

"Dude chill out. You really need to lay off all that black magic, summoning the devil stuff." America laughed.

"I swear I raised you better than this! Now look what you made me..."

England's voice trailed off, for now was his time to really take in the scene and realise what really was going on. Really he had just assumed that his spell had gone wrong because of America and now he would have to find a way to get them out of it but as he looked across the pure grasslands, the pretty blue skies lined with traces of fluffy clouds, he realised something that he had never realised before.

"THE SPELL WORKED!" England yelled.

He felt like performing some kind of victory dance- he was that excited. However, he had to contain his excitement: America was here after all and even if he got the slightest bit overexcited then America would never let him live it down.

"Okay we get it! What's your spell gonna do then?" America asked.

"Well it's hard to explain, especially to one as dumb as you but basically I have an opportunity to change my past." England explained excitedly.

"What is it you wanna change then Britain? Make your eyebrows thinner?" America snickered.

England turned red with fury as America laughed away at his smart comment. England became so mad that he pushed America even further away and began to yell at him with his eyes shut tight.

"Very funny! This is the exact attitude I want to be rid of! When you're out of the picture I won't have to put up with your jokes and your teasing ever again!" England yelled.

America stopped laughing. His joyous, hearty laugh instantly transformed into a shocked and surprised stare.

"You're getting rid of me?" America asked in a low whisper.

England's eyes shot open and he covered his mouth, but it was already too late: the words had shot out faster than Italy at a restaurant. America's mouth was slightly open in shock and England was shaking in anticipation of what might happen next.

"B-Britain... Why?" America asked.

**America's P.O.V**

Why? Why would Britain wish for this? I thought we were friends... Sure I may have caused him some grief in the past. The Revolutionary War really separated the both of us but I didn't realise that he hated me so much that he'd want to get rid of me.

"You know why!" Britain snaps angrily. "You're always making fun of me and insulting me so you've brought it upon yourself! Surely you want me out of your life too? I'm doing what's best for the both of us!"

I can't believe Britain would feel this way. How could he even think that I feel the same? I thought Britain was my friend, but now I don't want to know him either. Being able to change my past so that I don't have to suffer him anymore... I like the sound of that now. After all, if he still doesn't know me that well after all of this time together then he's not really worth being in my life. If he was that good of a friend he'd know that I'd still want him in my life.

"Okay then Britain." I said.

Britain looked up. His rage disappeared and his face became blank yet with an extremely surprised feel. I smiled sneakily at him and continued.

"I'll help you change the past. Who knows? I might end up with a slightly more competent big brother, y'know like France." I smirk.

"Why you ungrateful little-" Britain begins.

But then we both felt a slight tugging motion at the hem of our trousers. We both looked down at the floor to see a young child, slightly messy, dark (well darker than mine at least) hair and blue eyes.

"E-excuse me. But do you know where I could get some food?" The boy asked.

"I say, can't you see that we're having an argument here? We only just arrived here so we don't know where any food is. Try over there or something." Britain told the child.

The child beamed and then ran off in the direction Britain suggested. Once he was gone, Britain turned back to me and leaned in close to give a death glare that could send chills down the spine of even the mightiest of heroes.

"I tried my very best to raise you. I once almost broke my hand making toys for you. I spent my hard earned money to make you look presentable. Don't even think about describing me as incompetent." Britain growled.

"Britain calm down I-"

I reached my hand out to rest my hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave but he swatted my hand away and shot another glare at me.

"The sooner we change my past, the better." He muttered.

I nod reluctantly and then I follow him as we walk across the vibrant green field. I don't quite get what we're looking for but I follow him nonetheless. Then Britain stops and I bump into him. Britain stood completely still so I walked around to the front of him to see what was the matter. His face was wearing a look of shock, his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth slightly open in a speechless sort of way.

I turned around to look at what he was seeing. There in the middle of the lush patches of grass, sat yet another young boy, hair lighter than the one before, but the same blue eyes and eager look about him that I would be able to recognise anywhere.

"That's... Me..."

* * *

><p><strong>...Cliffhanger. Boom. Reviews= Shout-outs, Favourite stories and Story alerts are fine but don't be afraid to review.<strong>

**The spell gives one the opportunity to change history by putting different things in place. I've watched all of the Hetalia episodes up to the movie but I haven't read all of the manga yet so I apologise if things aren't exactly canon.**

**R&R, PM, add to favourites, story alert... Whatever floats your boat. **

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko **


	3. The better America

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! Some of you may be reading this on Christmas day in the future so Merry Christmas to you! I wouldn't be able to upload on Christmas Day because just like many other people I have plans. This chapter is called The "better" America because as you will see, England refers to the younger as the better America on numerous occasions in this chapter. Personally I think that there is no "better" America because America is just plain awesome. Now onto the reviews...**

**Kakyoku no Kaze-_ ...Spooky. But that scene is so sad... I thought about it a lot as I wrote this chapter and I was very tempted to cry since I can be very emotional. I loved the part when England couldn't shoot America... That was so... Emotional... Sniff sniff..._**

**FallingStar17- _As I've said before, I apologise to you my Otaku friend. I've limited myself to two POV switches per chapter to simplify things._**

**Annie-The-Awesome- _Yeah I want the plan to work too. I won't say that it will work because that'd be like a spoiler alert. America might not necessarily be France's brother... Okay you got me, you've sussed me out but at least you don't know everything, I hope I haven't revealed to much ^^' (Unless you are, as my friend says, Telepathetic. In which case I'm screwed._**

**escritoria-_ Gah compliments from you are extremely flattering! Especially since I'm your favourite reader! -^^- I know right? Two Americas is totally awesome. Though personally I'd like two of England... *Nosebleed*_**

**Aw- _Yeah it is a little sad. I hope in this chapter you may feel a little sympathetic towards Arthur since that was what I was going for. Believe me, you won't be disappointed with the change... At least I hope not._**

**No matter how hard I want it to, Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. If I owned even a minor anime it would fall to pieces so Hidekaz is the one and only rightful owner. Thank you to those people who reviewed. Without further ado, Tanoshimu! (Translation: Enjoy)**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

England just stood staring at the young America. The older America was quite impressed with his adorable young looks but England was in another world, reminiscing about the times he shared with America when he was young. Thankfully, America didn't see any of this and turned back to England.

"I look really cute don't I Britain?" America smiled.

England snapped out of his trance to respond to the mature (kind of) America.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah..." England stammered.

"So how are we gonna change history?" America asked.

"Hmmm..."

England had to pause to think. They had gotten to the point, but now he had no idea on how to change history. England wasn't the only one aware of this though.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" America smirked.

"Shut up!" England yelled. "I know perfectly well what I'm going to do."

_Son of a tart... How did he figure out that I don't know what to do? _England thought. _I have to think of a plan quickly before he asks-_

"Alright then, what's the plan _Arthur_?" America asked, using his real name to put emphasis on his question.

"Well erm... We er..." England struggled to think of a plan.

The grin on America's face widened with every passing second. England struggled more and more to think but it was hard to concentrate with that smile playing on America's lips, just in the corner of England's vision.

Then all of a sudden, it came to him. He looked up and mimicked the smug smile on America's face. America's face fell in realisation of what had just happened: England had thought of a plan.

"Well you see Alfred. All we have to do is move that little brat out of the way for a while." England told him, using a mocking tone towards the younger nation.

"Okay the- wait who are you calling a brat?" America asked angrily.

England let out a low chuckle as he turned back to the younger America. But then, England's mind suddenly began to wander, making him regret calling America a brat.

**-Flashback-**

"_British food is superior to that French slop!" England yelled._

"_Got it. The height of culinary art: hot spuds." America said triumphantly as he shoved another into his mouth._

* * *

><p>"<em>From this day on you'll be my brother!" England announced.<em>

_America nodded, tilted his head and then smiled innocently at his new brother._

"_Then I guess I'll call you big brother!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh man! This is really cool! Thanks Mr. Britain sir!"<em>

"_Take good care of it. After all, I nearly broke my hand while I was piecing it together."_

* * *

><p><strong>England's P.O.V<strong>

All of those times with America... How could I even contemplate calling him a brat? I can't believe I let that slip out... Perhaps I should apologise to America.

But as I turned back to the older America, I realised the bad times I've suffered through with America. The Revolutionary War, how he always mocks me, how he makes fun of my cooking- all of the times like that.

"What's up Britain?" America asked.

I quickly turned back and rushed towards the younger, cuter, better America.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I muttered.

I stopped when I reached the young America and I looked down at him with my mouth slightly open in awe of his cute young looks. The older America joined me by my side and he also looked down at the better America.

"So how are we gonna get him to come with us?" The older America asked.

"Leave that to me America." I smiled.

The better America then looked up at me curiously and I gave him a mischievous grin in return. His expression immediately changed to a somewhat scared one.

"America... Come with us..." I instructed.

Obviously, I was way creepier than I realised and the better America burst out crying. I stepped back from him, not realising what caused him to be so upset but the older America quickly stepped in.

"Hey don't cry little dude! You want a burger?" America beamed.

He pulled out a wrapped up burger from out of his pocket and handed it to his younger counterpart. The infant stopped crying and slowly reached out to retrieve the burger from America's greasy fingers. The young one unwrapped the burger and took a small bite to sample the taste of it.

After discovering the delicious taste of the burger, he eagerly began to take more bites before finishing the burger with a wide smile upon his face.

"This is Britain. He won't hurt you, he's cool." America explained, gesturing towards me.

Me? Cool? Surely he means I'm safe or I'm okay to talk to? There's no way America would refer to me with such an affectionate word. But I shouldn't dwell on that... The younger America smiled at me, knowing that I wasn't in the least bit intimidating and that I was now officially a friend.

Then the older America turned to me, seemingly expecting something. Obviously I'm right for he continues to say:

"What are you waiting for Britain? Pick me- I mean him up."

I nodded at the older America and turned to the younger America. I gave him a comforting smile, just like I used to. I reached out for him and picked him up with my two hands. After I had him in my arms, I looked down at him to see him smiling happily.

Then I stood up tall, closed my eyes and began to rock America back and forth. The older America however, seemed puzzled by this.

"Britain? What are you-?"

But soon he realised what I was doing and he began to look reminiscent of the times I sang to him...

"_In his sleep he sang to me in dreams he came.  
>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name.<br>And do I dream again? For now I find..._"

Then I looked down to see a sleeping America. The older America was extremely shocked by this as he watched his younger self snooze away cutely.

"Whoa! He fell asleep just after 3 lines? How'd you do that Britain?" America gasped.

"Easy, it's what I used to do all the time. It was one of the few times where you'd be calm and silent and..."

But I don't finish my sentence, I just stop. America seemed to have actually been listening so he urged me to press on.

"And? What were you gonna say Britain?" America asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. We'd better get out of here- he'll be awake soon."

America nodded and walked away, I followed him closely with his better self still sleeping in my arms. I thought about what I said before. About how the times when he was asleep was one of the few times he remained calm and silent and...

I'd be proud to call him my little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah it's so sad... The song I used for America's lullaby is, of course, Phantom of the Opera. I don't quite see how it's a lullaby but it was after all used in episode 40 while England was singing America to sleep. I'd like to hear England sing more often...<strong>

**America: She's a crazy England fangirl if you haven't already guessed.**

**Me: Huh? No I'm not crazy I'm just a little obsessive. **

**England: A 'little' is a bit of an understatement**

**Me: ENGLAND! **

**America: Crazy fangirl. Before Neko started trying to glomp Britain, she wanted to ask who your favourite Hetalia character is. Leave your answer in a review and make sure you say me, the hero. **

**Me: Merry Christmas!**

**America: Merry- Neko what's that you're hugging?**

**England: Can't... Breathe...**

_**Sayonara minna-san!**_

_**~Neko **_


	4. Three men approaching

**Hello again! Last chapter I only got one review (goes in the corner to cry) so the shout outs will only be brief.**

**escritoria- _Alfred is awesome! If I was in England's situation I'd be having a hard time trying to decide who to glomp. Chibi America is so kawaii but America is just plain smexy... Hmm tough choice._**

**I enjoy reviews as much as the next person so I was a little sad to find out I had only one. But no matter I'm sure I'll get more this time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor do I own the dialogue used in this chapter from episode 39.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Here is good."

"Right."

England placed the sleeping America on the ground as instructed. Since England had been wearing his cloak while performing the spell and had not taken it off yet, he had used it as a blanket for the young America. He stood up slowly while still not taking his eyes off his former adopted brother. America stood by him, also not taking his eyes off himself as he watched the boy sleep.

The two nations had found a bush to conceal the young America behind. Admittedly, taking a young, sleeping boy into the bushes didn't look right from any perspective but of course the two were alone so no-one was there to see what they were doing.

...Or was there?

As if in response to the silence, three men could be seen approaching on the horizon. Thankfully, they were quite far away but they would be nearing the area soon.

"My hero senses are tingling." America thought in a comical way. "Haha! Dude I gotta tell Britain that one! But seriously what's going on?"

America looked up and around as he thought all of this, eventually spotting the three men.

"Britain!" America whispered.

"You're always so loud and obnoxious, why the hell are you whispering now?" England asked, using his normal tone to further alarm America.

"Shhh!" America hissed and then he pointed to the three men that he had seen.

England gasped but then tilted his head to the side, puzzled. "Three men travelling together in the New World? Who d'you suppose they are?"

"How should I know 'em? I mean there's me right there!" America whispered (though his voice was starting to rise) as he pointed to the sleeping version of himself. "The only men that I remember approaching me when I was young are-"

America immediately stopped as he realised who it was approaching. He recognised the familiar man in the red coat and white shirt with ruffled collar and girly blond hair. Next to him, filling the gap was a man with a white shirt yet with black sleeves and a red ribbon around his neck. But on the end was the one he knew best, sporting a smart white shirt with a purple ruffled collar and a black waistcoat.

America looked over at England and England looked back at him, clueless as to why America's voice had trailed off.

"Go on America, who were they?" England asked.

"France, Finland and... You..." America whispered.

England gasped at the memory and all of a sudden he knew where they were. Finland, France and a younger version of him were coming to see America- this was when he met America for the first time. Realising this, he explained the situation to America which made him panic a little.

"So if this is our first meeting what are we supposed to do? I'm right here! What happens if we don't meet? What do we do Britain?"

America was obviously panicking as he looked around and then back to the place where his younger place had been playing a few moments before. However, England did not seem worried at all, he just closed his eyes and folded his arms in what he thought to be a smart and casual way.

"Stop panicking America. It's rather simple really. All we have to do is wait until they leave, eventually they'll realise that you aren't really here and eventually they'll give up trying to find you." England explained.

But America wasn't listening, England went on to talk about how America was overreacting over nothing but America had seen something to distract him from England's rambling.

"Hey Britain!" America said, rudely interrupting England. "You might want to take a look at this!"

England was annoyed at the interruption but America pulled him over to show him what he was looking at. There in the patch of grass where they had found the young America, sat a young boy with hair like America's and eyes like his too.

"It's that boy from before, the one that asked us for food!" England gasped.

"What's he doing here?" America asked.

"Never mind that! We need to go get him before he interferes!" England snapped.

America looked up and over at Finland, France and the younger England who were now extremely close, too close for comfort so America immediately grabbed England.

"No time!" America whispered.

Then he pulled England down into the bushes so that they wouldn't be seen, again it didn't look right but the two only had time to contemplate that after it had happened. They were both very embarrassed and that began to show as their faces flushed crimson in realisation of how bad two men hiding in the bushes might have looked.

England, following his spy instinct, peeked through the leaves and watched the scene with an air of familiarity about him, even though the scene seemed slightly different to how he remembered it...

" 'Ey look Finland! Could zat be ze boy?" France asked.

"Yeah... That's him I think, I'm fairly sure of it!" Finland smiled.

England noticed how Finland was only fairly sure. If he remembered correctly, Finland was completely sure the first time around.

**America's P.O.V**

"What is it? Dude, what's going on?" I asked Britain quietly.

"Shhh!" England hissed. "I'm trying to figure out who that little boy is!"

"Well then let me see!" I whispered to Britain.

"Shut up! You always were a whiny child..." Britain muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Yes well thanks to you _I'm_ not hearing anything so shut up before I-"

"Before you what? Feed me some of your cooking?"

"That's the final straw you-"

"Wait can you guys hear something?" I heard Finland say.

I gasped as my eyes widened in fear and England put his hand over my mouth. Finland, France and the younger Britain looked about for a few seconds but Finland just shrugged it off and proceeded to ask his question.

"Hey so which part of that kid looks like me?" Finland asked.

"Er why are you suddenly so hung up on appearances? Our looks don't define us."

"Phew we're safe..." Britain sighed.

"Honestly dude you need to learn to control your temper." I laughed.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so..."

Britain trailed off but I pressed on.

"Go on, so... What?" I asked.

Britain didn't respond, his eyes just wandered off to something behind me. I pressed on further though, despite his silent treatment. Thankfully the three men had gone so I was free to speak louder.

"So what?" I asked again, louder than I meant it to.

"You imbecile!" He yelled.

Then he pushed me aside with ease and he leaned over to the younger me. He was now awake and looking like he was about to cry. Britain rocked him back to sleep, a calm expression upon his face, nicer than the expressions he makes to me.

"There there America, don't cry." Britain whispered as he cradled me back to sleep with the lullaby from before.

The infant eventually became sleepy once more and went back to his calm, sleeping state. Suddenly, the whole scene faded away with a flash, everything became bright and my vision went sharply from white to black.

* * *

><p><strong>:o could that mean that the spell worked? ...Why am I asking questions? I know how the story is going to turn out anyway. As you've probably already guessed, the flashy lights mean that the spell worked and that they will be returned to their own time.<strong>

**HOWEVER!**

**That doesn't mean that next chapter will be the last. We still have quite a bit to go. Remember guys reviews=shout-outs so you know the drill. I will always respond to my reviewers so don't be shy okay?**

**Also I have some news that may interest you USxUK fans. I am about to upload a oneshot that will signal the start of my mini-project. On the side I will be doing "What if One-shots and basically I'll take a scenario from one of my fandoms and write about that. This one asks the question "What if the Revolutionary War ended differently?" and it will be called 'My Hero' so yeah go and check that out, it's pretty sad though...**

**By the way, I may have to go back and edit some chapters so don't be surprised if you get some e-mails or something.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	5. Awkward situations

**Hello again! Happy new year! I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so I could make you happy for the new year! Reviews first of all:**

**Annie- Not the reaction I was expecting but I'm glad you reviewed! I love both England and America but more England.**

** - Yeah from here on in, America's life will change quite drastically. Aww thank you, you're a great reviewer... Whatever your name is, I'll just have to say blank so thank you very much blank.**

**TheCountryOfShadows- I don't really know how to write about Scotland, to tell you the truth I've never seen him before. I've only heard of him. If you really are keen to have him in then you can give me some info in your next review since I don't like to disappoint people but please don't get your hopes up since I have this story figured out and it will be hard to alter.**

**Neelh- Wow you're good. I was expecting people to figure that out but so far you're the only one that has. You're good. Also thank you because this is the second time you've reviewed! You're the only person that's done that apart from escritoria who has reviewed four times.**

**Bookboy42- Well I hope this satisfies you ^^ You'll find out who it is in this chapter! **

**Hi- All will be answered in this chapter. I don't know why all my reviewers seem to hate England. I love him. Maybe that's just me liking my own country, I don't know. I suppose I haven't portrayed him well then...**

**escritoria- Ah I'm so happy that you've reviewed every chapter since this story started. I couldn't have done it without inspiration from your story. There's a reason Finland mistakes that kid for america so easily, you'll find out in this chapter**

**Ariana-tan- Yeah I love England and I love America but I also love Canada, mainly because I feel sorry for him. I also love it when he says "I'll give em a what for" no idea why though. There are times where I don't like America though, like when he rejected England in World Series and the Revolutionary War. I suppose if you're being unpatriotic by not liking America, I'm being patriotic (or a narcissist) by loving England ^^ it's fine.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The two reappeared in England's basement. Naturally, their first reaction was to scan the area and try to figure out where they were. Upon realisation of this, England looked down into his arms with a scared thought but he soon calmed once he realised that the young America was no longer there and that they hadn't taken him back with them. The older America was, unfortunately for England, still there and he was a little confused about what was going on.

"Soo Britain... Where are we?" America asked.

"We're in my basement America." Said England bluntly.

"Ohh-" America smirked.

"Don't. Go there. Honestly, I don't know where you get that attitude. Now close your eyes."

"Ookay... Why?"

"It should take a few moments for us to adjust to the new world."

The two closed their eyes but after a few seconds, America broke the silence. It was to be expected since it was America after all.

"Britain I don't feel any different." America confessed.

"Hmm... That is quite strange. Well the change may have been bigger than anticipated. It should take a day at most to adjust properly." England explained.

The two nodded and began to ascend the stairs that would take them to the next floor. But then America stopped and turned around.

"Something wrong, America?" England asked, head tilted slightly.

America shook his head. "Nah... It's just... I don't remember your basement being this messy when we left and the bricks on the floor look slightly more worn..."

America turned back and carried on going up the stairs. England looked at the basement himself. America was right, it did look a bit different but that wasn't a bad thing... Right?

"I-It's probably just your imagination..." England stuttered.

"Yeah... Probably." America smiled.

America reached the top and reached for the door handle, but something very peculiar happened: the handle began to move by itself.

"Someone must be on the other side!" England gasped.

America nodded and positioned himself in what he believed to be a hero-like battle stance. England subconsciously grabbed onto America's shirt without even realising it. America however, did and so he flinched backwards, making him wobble slightly.

He managed to regain his balance but in doing so he hit England, making him fall down the stairs. America span around just as the unknown person opened the door. America reached out for England and leaned over a bit too far, making him fall down too.

"Britain!" He yelled.

England landed face-up, his back hurting a little but that was nothing compared to when America fell on top of him.

"Ah-!" England let out a gasp of pain.

But he stopped himself, realising the position that he and America were in. America was lying on top of him, his head just next to his and his whole body sprawled out on top of England. The Brit's cheeks flushed a crimson colour as he stared up at the worn ceiling. America eventually started to get up but then he caught England blushing.

That was an even more awkward position. The two were staring at each other, both of their eyes wide open, America's mouth slightly open and England's cheeks a bright red colour. America was on his hands and knees, not even caring how the cold bricks felt against them and England was lying underneath him, arms spread out in a messy kind of way and knees sticking up as if America was about to...

"E-England nii-san?"

The two nation's moment had been interrupted by a small, timid voice emanating from the doorway. England looked past America to see who it was and America turned his head only to gasp in confusion:

"C-Canada?"

**England's P.O.V**

"Erm yes, I came to see how nii-san was doing but it seems you two are um... Well... Going against the Catholic Church it seems. Are you going to start switching again nii-san?"

America looked down at my face again and then trailed his eyes downwards, getting the chance to fully analyse the situation before standing up, dusting himself off and then proceeding to help me up too.

"No no." I say. "That was all rather tedious so I shan't be putting myself through that again."

Canada gave me a small eager nod and a peppy smile, looking like a child ready to do what he was told. America looked from me to Canada and then back again before proceeding to ask Canada a question.

"Hey Canadia, why d'you keep calling Britain 'England nii-san'?" America asked.

"For starters..." Canada put his hands on his hips, looking like a tough guy which seemed a little out of character for him. "It's _Canada_, not Canadia. Seriously you should have more respect for your elders, especially with the way you've been raised."

What does Canada mean 'the way you've been raised'? Is it something that we would find out in this new timeline? America seemed a little puzzled too, so being the obnoxious man he is, he voiced his thoughts to Canada.

"What do you-"

But Canada didn't let him finish like he usually would, he carried on lecturing America.

"Furthermore, I call him that because he's my brother. You're just jealous because you don't have the same brotherly relationship." Canada explained.

Wait what did he say? Did he say that he's my brother? That can't be right! America's my brother! No... We changed it didn't we? So that boy we switched America with was Canada and now he's my brother.

But if that's so then who is America's big brother? Maybe he just didn't have one, he is pretty strong so I'm sure that America, the boy who picked up and swung around a fully grown bull, could have survived on his own.

But then again, that may not be the case. What if Finland was right? That time when America was first mentioned he said that he was worried the Netherlands would catch him and do something terrible to him.

Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe America was adopted by France. I know we argue, but the frog isn't half bad really. Don't take that the wrong way though, I hate him and I don't think America should be his little brother but surely history wasn't that much different and America just fought another Revolutionary War with France. Yeah that's probably it.

"Anyway what are you doing with my big brother America? The meeting isn't until next month." Canada asked politely.

"Oh we're just friends." America answered casually.

Friends... Yeah... That's all. Just friends. Not brothers. We no longer have that kind of relation in this world. We're just two countries: England and America.

"Friends. Really?" Canada asked, not fully believing what America had just told him.

"Yeah friends." America repeated. "Unless that's a problem?"

I look back and forth at the two brothers, well at least I think they're still brothers, I don't see how that could change. But anyway I had to settle what could possibly become a heated argument.

"Er why don't we all go upstairs and have some tea and scones?"

America looks back at me and raises an eyebrow. I mouth the words 'shut up' to him as he smirks at my rather stereotypical suggestion. Canada however, immediately brightened up at my suggestion.

"Oh wow, England's scones are the best!" He gasped.

I smiled at my new brother, I think I'd be able to get used to this. My former brother America however, doesn't seem as keen.

"Nah, I think I have to go home." America said.

America ascended the stairs slowly, head hung slightly and hands in his pockets. I watched him as he turned the corner, as did Canada who let a small smile creep over his lips and he whispered a final goodbye to America.

"Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>What did Canada mean when he said Good Luck? Why does England's basement look different? Also I had to use the words nii-san because it fitted the scene and it means brother in Japanese for those of you that don't know. Canada asked if England was going to start swtching again, referring to Tudor England when religions kept switching between Catholic and Protestant. I had to put that in because it fit the scene and Tudor England is my favourite History topic, no joke.<strong>

**Canada acts a little different obviously because History has changed so don't start flaming me about it. Reviews=shout-outs so please review. My friend Punk Rock Kitsune says "Reviews are like porn to writers so satisfy your urges" so take her advice please.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	6. Something very special

**Hey! Here we are again! I was really happy with the amount of reviews I got last time! I love you all so much! Okay now onto the review responses...**

**Neelh- Not really... I love him! XD But I'm sure some people like him it's just the people you happen to see. The thing is, there is someone you wouldn't expect to like him in here but he does... **

**artfan- Sorry I have a nasty habit of ending things on cliffhangers. Today's cliffhanger is quite an evil one to leave it on too... **

**Oceanfur- Yeah it is... -^^- We have covered it hundreds of times so I know loads and it's become my favourite topic! Yeah it has changed quite drastically, personally I prefer the other world. I suppose it's up to you to decide if you like this one or the other.**

**escritoria- You'll find out the identity of his brother in this chapter. I'm glad I didn't make it too obvious! He's not too assertive but yeah he's just the right amount and I think I prefer the old him... Your fic is awesomely amazing! ^^**

**Annie-The-Awesome- You're pretty good. Finland is mentioned and he has a little hand in some actions that take place in this chapter. I've updated now but believe me you're probably going to hate me at the end for leaving it on a cliffhanger.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- I know I wouldn't. I'm sure a lot of people love America and deep down I'm sure England does too. Canada is a cute little brother, I'd definitely want him instead of my own. No offence to my brother intended.**

**mangosmoothie1- I'm sure you can calm down now because you'll find out who he is in this chapter, the feeling of wanting to know his identity seems like something everyone is feeling so I couldn't wait much longer.**

**In The Mix- More changes in this chapter! Thank you for saying it's interesting! You're making me blush -^^- It's really nice whenever someone pays a compliment...**

**Paigeolivar4- Updated! ^^ Thank you! I think you're totally awesome too! I'm sorry if the update is a little later than usual but I tried to get it done as soon as possible!**

**HetaRomasummer1200- Yeah no offence taken, badass Canada doesn't really work with me, I want him changed back.**

**Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing! Every time I get a review it always makes me aspire to become better and more importantly: release chapters sooner so reviews are a win-win situation for everyone!**

**Tanoshimu!**

**P.S Read the Author's Note at the end for some exciting news!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

America turned around to look at his brother, a puzzled frown upon his face. England was a little confused too as he looked up at the Canadian man, a little perplexed by what he had just said. Why say good luck? Was there something Canada knew that they didn't?

That was something that America would have to find out on his own since his brother seemed to be waiting for the obnoxious American to leave. He didn't really look like he was prepared to explain his words so America just carried on down the hallway and out of the house. The mood definitely seemed to lighten up after America had left. Canada seemed more chirpy and upbeat somehow.

"So are we gonna have scones?" Canada asked.

"Yes of course, come on then let's go upstairs." England smiled.

England ushered Canada up the stairs with a friendly smile directed at his new found brother. Though in the back of his mind he still had a worry: why did Canada say that?

* * *

><p>After the scones had been made, England walked in with them on a tray and the two sat down to eat. The scones were accompanied by a pot of Cream tea and the two sat together eating silently. England realised that this was as good a time as any to ask Canada what he meant by saying good luck to America.<p>

"Erm Canada..." England began.

"Yes England?" He smiled.

Canada was looking up at England with a happy smile on his face. He had Mr Kumajiro in his lap and his arms were around the bear's waist, fastening him tightly like a seatbelt. His eyes looked happy too, almost sparkling so England backed away slightly before he continued.

"I was just wondering, why did you say 'good luck' to America earlier when he said he was going home?" England asked.

Canada seemed a little confused. Then England realised that this was probably something he should know but due to the world being changed, he didn't. He would find this all out soon enough but for now he was in the dark.

"Y-you don't know?" Canada asked.

England shook his head and Canada shifted uncomfortably. Mr Kumajiro tilted his head and looked up at England.

"I suppose I'll have to explain then..."

* * *

><p>America walked along the dusty path with his hands in his pockets. He didn't feel any different after they had returned but England had reassured him that he would feel the change soon.<p>

Eventually he reached the crossroads. It had several directions and by the looks of it a certain someone had doodled the word 'Pasta' over a few of the signs but there was only one on there that America needed. He caught sight of his name and then proceeded to read what the whole sign said:

_France/America's territory_

"Oh cool!" America said aloud. "I guess France turned out to be my brother!"

He walked down the path that led to his home. Inwardly, he wondered what would be different now France was his brother. There must not have been a Revolutionary war because France and America shared their territory. So maybe France was a better brother than England? The anticipation was practically killing America, he couldn't wait to see what changes had been made-

**-Flashback-**

"_Are you okay mister? Please don't cry on my account." _

_The young Canada patted England with his one hand and used his other to keep a firm grip on his bear that was almost as big as him. England picked up the boy who was now officially his brother and the two smiled at one another._

_France walked away, knowing that he had lost. Soon after leaving, he discovered another small boy sleeping in the bushes. He woke up almost as soon as France had approached him but before he could cry he was snatched up by the crafty Frenchman._

"_Sur le pont d'Avignon. L'on y danse, l'on y danse. Sur le pont d'Avignon. L'on y danse tous en rond." France sung._

_The young America was not used to this song or the person singing. Really he preferred the gentleman that had sung to him before. His voice was softer and easier to understand but above all it was more relaxing so instead of falling asleep to France's attempt at a lullaby, he just watched him with a cautious frown._

"_Hey France!" A voice called._

_France turned around to see Finland running towards him. Once Finland reached him, he crouched slightly to look at the young America in France's hands._

"_Oh so you got the little boy?" Finalnd asked._

"_Non. Zis is his frère I think. I 'ave adopted him zough." France told him._

_France looked down at America, intending to smile at him but all he saw was the face of a frowning child, obviously puzzled by the French song but of course, France did not know that. All he saw was a face that reminded him of the child that had rejected him: Canada and thinking of him filled France with anger, anger because of the rejection he had suffered._

_America jumped out of France's hands and ran towards a nearby bull. France panicked, but could do nothing to stop or help the boy. All he could do was watch. Though surprisingly to them, America picked up the bull and managed to swing it around in a full circle._

"_Wow he's pretty strong! He'd be handy to have around." Finland gasped. "Well I have to go see Sweden now so bye-bye France!"_

_Finland ran off but France did not say goodbye: what Finland had said struck him like a bolt of lightning. France had quite a few siblings but most of them had matured and grown to hate him. But for this child he had something special in mind... Something very special..._

**-End of flashback-**

**America's P.O.V**

What was that? I never remember that happening... I suppose that's a memory from this new world! Yeah that's probably it... I set off again, though I was almost home at this point so it was only a couple of steps until I reached my house...

Or should I say... France's house? The house looked more like France's than mine. It was pretty fancy, but it was posh too. A French kind of posh. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking that France was probably the one in charge of decorating. _Yeah that's it_, I thought, _obviously since he built the statue of liberty and did such a good job I probably just had to let him decorate our house_...

I walked in. The door was unlocked. _Maybe France is home? _I thought to myself. To tell the truth, the house actually looked more like France's than my own. My home had a modest sort of feel, this was grander. _When did France get the money to pay for all of this? _Not fazed by any of this, I continued in eventually reaching the kitchen.

It was at this point that I found it. A small note placed carefully upon the table and wedged down with a vase that contained a single rose. The writing looked strange but I could quite easily tell that France was the one who had wrote it and so I was excited to find out what my new brother had to say...

_L'Amerique,_

_I see you ran to Angleterre's house. That won't do. Disobey me again and... Well you know what happens, don't you? I'll be here at 6 o clock for the usual, so you'd better be ready or else._

_France_

For a while I just stared at the note. That didn't sound very brotherly. It sounded scary. It sounded like the way France would talk to Britain. After all, I always remember Britain telling me that when he met France his first words to him were:

"_Starting today you're my servant!"_

Which never seemed right to me but it sure was funny! But this note... Why did it seem so harsh? And what was 'the usual'? I quickly glanced at the clock. It was a cuckoo clock, probably one of the ones Germany made to pay back France. The clock struck six and the cuckoo began to call.

"Six o clock..." I whispered to myself. "But that means..."

But I didn't have time to finish. At this point, a mysterious figure in the doorway caught my eye. A purple-blue cape slung over his shoulders, pretty golden hair hanging at the sides of his head and eyes that were usually soft and blue but now they were glinting and piercing through my very soul.

Usually this wouldn't seem intimidating to the version of me in the normal world. But little did I know that the mere presence of the Frenchman in this world could strike fear into my very soul.

I was about to find that out the hard way.

* * *

><p><strong>...I have no further comments at this time... Oh! Except for this: Changing History is slowly ending. As a result I have begun writing a new fanfic. This time it's a genderbending fanfiction! I've always wanted to try one and hopefully you'll all like this one! As a thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers, I'll let you see a sneak peek...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>No, no, no...<em>**

**The blond haired man walked the halls with dread.**

**_Why did it have to be today? Why today of all days?_**

**He reached the end of the long corridor and stared at the two large doors in front of him, looming over him ominously. Okay the doors themselves weren't that scary, but it was what awaited him beyond those doors that sent shivers down his spine.**

**_Ah well it can't be helped, back straight, shoulders back, stiff upper lip. After all, it can't be that bad can it?_**

**He took a deep breath in and then out. His vibrant, green eyes sparkling with determination before dying down to a straight solemn face.**

**_Alright then, here we go..._**

**He pushed open the two large doors impressively and stepped in. Inside he was terrified, but outside no-one could tell. The two wooden doors banged shut behind him, sealing him in the room and with it, his fate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? That was England in case you couldn't tell and that was the very first paragraph which I think is a nice way to introduce it don't you think? It will be called "Café Cosplay" and it will be another USxUK but with a lot (and I mean a lot) of fluff and plenty of chance for requests! (Which I felt I was lacking in this fic) If you're interested, say so in a review and I'll tell you more next time! Until then...<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	7. Canada's Soliloquy

**Hello again! The title for this chapter is Canada's Soliloquy. A soliloquy, in case you don't know, is a monologue that a character says to the audience to express what that character is feeling. Soliloquies are mostly used in Shakespeare and can express one's thoughts that they wouldn't usually admit so that's what makes it perfect for this chapter! So the parts in italics are parts of Canada's soliloquy. In case you haven't guessed, this is a chapter based mostly on Canada. Now to respond to reviewers...**

**escritoria- No I don't hate France, it's just a misunderstanding because I use him as the villain a lot. Though it's mainly in Fanfictions that I have not written or released yet. I've told you about most of them. France doesn't really hurt him since America is his adopted brother but some of the 'chores' that France gets America to do usually cause him to injure himself...**

**lovexwatermelonx- Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! Though hearing you say you love it reassures me slightly. I can guarantee that this fic will end nicely unlike most things I write which usually ends on something that is either sad, a plot twist or doesn't make sense. I still need to include sad stuff for some reason though...**

**Annie-The-Awesome- I'm not quite sure if France will rape him but I was aiming to give France a look that would heavily imply that so I'm glad I got that point across! Another revolution is mentioned in this chapter, but it's not America mentioning it. Your guesses are okay. But I suppose my ending isn't that predictable really... **

**Neelh- Anything can happen in the mind of a reader. I haven't used many historical references though I'm sorry. This is a pretty upside-down world though so I'll let you think about what kind of things might happen. If you get any ideas I'd love to hear! I probably won't be able to fit it in anywhere though because this story is all planned out now...**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Well yes the scones thing was really just another topic to get Canada and America to stop fighting. I thought it was both stereotypical and funny (that's Hetalia for you) but then I realised that no-one should really be eating England's scones. So I came up with an explanation in this chapter. Just watch what happens after Canada and England stop talking.**

**artfan- Continued. Not quite sure how to respond but I am anyway because I value every review!**

**haganeno56- Ja I have a tendency to do that. A friend of mine tells me that it's good so then I'll keep you guys reading. Well I'm glad that you're reading and I'm really happy to hear that someone (other than my friend escritoria at the top) is excited to see my next Fanfiction. There will be plenty of chance to request stuff in there so be sure to read it once it's up!**

**Shadowchill17- Well it's always nice to hear that someone likes my story! Plus I know how horrible it is when you find a good fanfiction and you're always eagerly anticipating the next chapter, only to find out they've stopped posting or something so I try to update a lot. But having people who are eager for me to update is very surprising. It makes me feel wanted and therefore extremely happy.**

**Since last time it took a while for me to update last time, I decided to update as soon as possible this time. I got a little distracted by my new game that I purchased with my Christmas money but I put that aside tonight so that I could finish this chapter for you guys! In this chapter I decided to explain France and America's situation, just to make sure you guys are clear on it. **

**So, Tanoshimu!**

**P.S I wonder where I even got that Tanoshimu thing from sometimes... Anyway just in case you guys were interested my new game is Sims 3 and I've been having a lot of fun on it since my friend (hollie the hedgehog) wanted me to make England and Canada. Canada being for her and England being for me so now that I've uploaded I can go play! ^^ Happy times!**

**P.P.S As you can see, as of now when I respond to reviews I'm going to underline people with accounts, leaving the anons non-underlined. That way if you so wish, you can type in the underlined users and read their Fanfictions! Advertising FTW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"So that's what happened..." England whispered.

"Yeah I feel bad for the guy. I mean, it's not like France abuses him or anything but it's just the fact that he uses America like his personal manservant or something, that's what scares me." Canada explained.

From what England could gather: France had become America's new brother. Unfortunately, France had still not gotten over the fact that Canada had chosen England as a big brother so he was reluctant to accept America because America reminded him of Canada. Then apparently (according to rumours which most didn't believe but England could easily because he'd seen it before) France discovered America's great strength after seeing him swing a bull by its tail.

America had been working for France ever since. France was increasingly becoming less like his brother and more like his boss. Needless to say, England was extremely worried for America though Canada failed to see why.

"Why are you so concerned?" Asked Canada with a frown. "It's not like you guys are related or anything."

Canada shifted uncomfortably since he was meant to be England's brother.

"I can't really explain Canada. I have to go do some thinking."

Then England proceeded to open the door to the basement and he retreated down there once more. Canada sighed and, making doubly sure that England was out of sight, he took out a bottle of maple syrup and poured it onto his scone. Canada sighed heavily: it was just and his thoughts... Like usual.

_I'm sort of glad he's gone. At least I can actually make this thing taste somewhat nice... What does he see in scones? British people have a weird sense of taste. _

Canada took another bite of his scone, his emotions becoming more free and open as he chewed. Really, he only had himself to talk to and Mr Kumajiro.

_It's been a while since he actually visited me upstairs. Usually he stays down in the basement, practising magic, reading books and avoiding me... I really don't feel like his brother anymore. That's why I hate it so much that he's paying so much attention to America- a guy that isn't even related to him in any way._

_I suppose I should be thankful that he came up to see me. He mainly stays down there, wishing for some company I bet when he's got me up here... I'll never be noticed by him... Maybe I should go down and see him? He does seem a little different today, usually I don't go down there since it's a little scary._

Canada headed towards the door to the basement. But before he could turn the handle, he heard a voice: England. More specifically, England talking to himself.

"Why am I bothering to help him? Maybe he's okay on his own... I still want to help but... There's the Revolutionary War and everything."

_What's he talking about? Is he thinking of leaving me? I won't be okay on my own! I'll be lost and I'll be beaten up without England to protect me! Revolutionary War? I wouldn't start a Revolutionary War! What is he on about?_

Canada backed slowly away from the door, completely misinterpreting England's conversation with himself. He ran up the stairs, not caring if England heard him. Then he locked the door and sat on his bed, hugging Mr Kumajiro tightly.

"Mr Kumajiro? What should I do?" Canada asked.

He let Mr Kumajiro go so that he could roam free and give him some advice. Strangely, Mr Kumajiro didn't say 'who are you?' like he usually did.

"Hmm..." Mr Kumajiro hummed. "He is your brother. But what he said before... You know about the Revolutionary War. Declaring war on him would mean the whole world would know how strong you are, and also who you are because most don't know. You would lose your brother of course..."

Losing England... Now that he started thinking about it, he didn't want to lose England. The two had experienced some happy moments together...

**-Flashback-**

_England walked down the long dusty path, contemplating how his day had worked out. France had been a lot more unbearable as of late, he'd been teasing England more and all of this was because of his little brother America, who had helped his country a lot more by using his strength to do various jobs that needed doing with France._

"_E-England nii-san!" Canada gasped._

_In his arms he held a cub version of Mr Kumajiro. He was only small and couldn't talk yet but he was so adorable and so the young Canada carried him everywhere. Canada's hair looked very similar to America's at the moment and had yet to grow slightly longer and his eyes were sparkling and full of life. The young Canada was certainly more excitable than the present one. But not by that much._

"_Hello there Canada. How are you today?" England greeted the boy with a smile. _

"_I'm good sir! I'm glad I got to see you again... It's better than never seeing you at all!" Canada smiled._

"_Well being around you certainly makes me feel young again."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Fish and Chips!" Canada gasped.<em>

_The boy's voice was small and quiet but he definitely sounded very excited over the sight of the rather British meal in front of him._

"_British cuisine is built for a sturdy man you see." England explained._

_Canada chewed on a chip happily, Mr Kumajiro sniffing the air hungrily. Canada managed to eat the meal with no visible problems. Later however, Canada began to feel a little ill and his stomach felt slightly unwell. Canada had become ill after eating one of England's dishes but still he watched over him until he got better._

"_England nii-san...?" Canada asked._

"_Thank you... For staying with me..."_

"_It's the least I could do. Besides, we're brothers. I'll always stay with you." _

**-End of flashback-**

_But England always seems so distant now... Is that my fault? Am I not a good brother?_

"Anyway, you don't really have it in you to start a war. You're too...Soft." Mr Kumajiro finished.

Canada nodded, but didn't realise what he was nodding at and then he suddenly realised that Mr Kumajiro had just called him soft.

_Soft? Is that all I am?_

* * *

><p><strong>England's P.O.V<strong>

After a lot of careful thinking, I decided to go see America. You know, to see if he's alright. I mean I'm not worried. Well, I am a bit since it is old frog-face after all. But it never hurts to check right?

So putting down the book in my hands, I stood up and dusted myself off before heading to the door. As I stepped out of the basement, the chimes of my doorbell could be heard. The loud, sharp notes sang 'Rule Britannia' making England smile a small smile play at my lips in a patriotic sort of way.

Heading towards the door and checking if my clothes and hair looked presentable, I wondered who it could be at this late hour. Perhaps someone I'd made good friends with in this new world? Excitement and anticipation filled me as I approached the door and I opened it to see...

"BRITAIN HELP!"

A figure pushed themselves into my arms and overwhelmed me so much that I was knocked to the floor. Feeling a lot of pressure on my old bones really became painful quite quickly and so I squinted my eyes shut, trying to ease the pain that had overcome me.

But something felt familiar. The soft fabric of the down-like comfy material brushing lightly against my skin... Those slightly baggy yet comfortably smooth trousers on top of my own and as I opened my eyes I saw those beautiful blue eyes that I had seen sparkling with excitement so many times before as a child, yet now they sparkled like tears were threatening to fall, like they felt endangered by some unknown threat that was about to become clear.

Yes... We had been in the same position twice in one day but the sight of the person and the feeling that was rushing through me felt both exhilarating and new. Now we were even more tightly pressed together than before and his breathing was both heavy and ragged, like he had seriously been running for his life.

To me, this came as quite a surprise. For this scared panicky man in front of me was...

"America?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Chapter 7. I'd like to say that I have a lot of Fanfiction ideas at the moment. Some oneshots, some full-fledged fics so be sure to keep an eye out because I may be uploading some soon!<strong>

**But the main one I'm hoping all you guys will read is _Café Cosplay_ since I've put in a lot of thought for it and it will be more mushy, humorous and contain more general fluff in this one. There will also be some chances for requests since when I tried offering reviewers requests a while back in my fanfic _Here Come the Guardians_ it really worked out well and of course I want to be as successful as possible.**

**As always- R&R, PM and no flames please! I will try my very hardest to update as soon as possible while still trying to make this a high quality standard! Now to do something which I also don't remember where it came from:**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	8. Together we can

**Konichi- You know what? I'm going to try a different opening today! ...Howdy. Okay then, as most of you know today is the day that the dubbed episodes of World Series are released. To celebrate, I've decided to create a longer chapter than usual but I'll still be leaving you guys in what I feel is my favourite cliffhanger of this story. First up, reviews:**

**Annie-The-Awesome- Yes nothing good comes of time travel. I'm glad that people feel the same way as I do. Even if you do something that can benefit a lot of people there will still be bad consequences. I suppose that's like the moral of my story even though my stories don't really have morals.**

**escritoria- As you know, it's up. Yes I do love Mr Kumajiro... Who doesn't? Though if I had to choose then I guess I'd rather having Flying Mint Bunny. It would be nice to hear a little "Hi there!" when I'm depressed or something. I'm glad you like the jump on. Though I'm suprised you did since I thought you didn't like Yaoi?**

**Oceanfur- Holy Yaoi (that's my saying... sorry) really? Cyber high five! I paired myself up with Iggy... Our first date was a trip to the library. Minutes later I found myself reading a cooking book and Arthur reading an economy book XD Yes he does need to be saved from France but he is the hero I think he should do it himself! ...Wow am I criticizing my own story?**

**Loudheart14- Lucky! My parents don't let my four year old brother watch Dumbo! Why do you ask? It's simple. I used to watch it and I mean all the time. I can get really obsessive and so my parents stopped my lil bro from watching it just in case he turned out the same or I started to come downstairs to watch it... And they complain that I stay in my room too much. No-one wants to be ruled by France (No offence, anti-French upbringing here) I almost cried today when my best friend said I was French... Dramatic acting FTW.**

**Hetaliafangirl1113 (Chapter 3)- Yup obsessed fangirl here! I love America, Canada and England but England above them all of course. Well thank you to the both of you. Yeah don't worry, he will still exist... Who am I talking about again? XD Jokes, jokes...**

**lovexwatermelonx- Sorry again. You probably won't like the end of this chapter either... Just saying. And what if I disappear off the face of the Earth? Then it will NEVER END! ...No more sugar for me...**

**Shadowchill17- Yay you reviewed ^^ yeah that chapter was nice. I like Canada orientated chapters. :O I can haz cookie? YAYZ! I love cookies... Who doesn't? I'm craving cookies now... I had oreos yesterday but it just doesn't feel the same...**

**Hetaliafangirl1113 (Chapter 7)- Oh yes the story will be continued. You can see it on my profile: ****Café Cosplay. It'll be my number one priority after this is finished. I left a review so I hope you're happy to receive my feedback! ^^**

**Neelh- Yes, yes it will. How will they react? The answer lies at the end...**

**emz and bellz- Thank you very much! I've updated now so I hope you're happy! I know I am ^^**

**The UK's Only- I understand how you feel. This fic will probably be finished soon anyway. I love America, Canada and England too! Though I'm not fond of Prussia. Sorry people are going to shoot me in the back now but I really don't like people with a big ego.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Well I can't wait for you to review! Yeah I like it when people overhear a conversation and get the wrong idea which is why I put this in! America couldn't really rebel since he had a strict upbringing from an early age. Also when he rebelled against England he had France to help him out. But Canada? How does he feel about rebelling? You will find out soon. And by soon I mean this chapter.**

**Tanoshimu! (I won't bother changing that. It's like my signature)**

* * *

><p><em>It was a typical lazy day in summer. No-one was doing anything really. It was one of those days were you could just laze around and not care about the problems of the world. No-one was outside doing any sort of labour at all, so it was calm.<em>

_Well... Almost no-one..._

_From out of the clearing, a young boy ran out. He looked quite scared, but upon further inspection his eyes were sparkling with glee. The boy really could run quite fast without getting that tired which was really quite admirable. But the question still remained: why was he running? The answer called out soon enough to the boy._

"_America! Get back 'ere right now! When I find you... You will be in a lot of trouble! Do you 'ear me? Mon Dieu... Where could that brat have escaped to...?"_

_Of course, judging by the heavy accent, the man calling was France. And, judging by his stamina and strength, the boy he was calling to was America who had slacked off from his chores. America didn't do this often, but occasionally he felt like he just had to since work was so tiring and strenuous._

_The boy stopped to take a quick breather. At this point in time, the boy looked to be about 8. Obviously his country wasn't that old but his physical age was still quite young. It was about the time in the normal world when England was about to leave America for several years and sure enough..._

"_Huh?" _

_America realised that he was standing in a large clearing in the woods. There was a gigantic pond and on the edge of it stood..._

"_I suppose I'll just leave them here. I really don't know what I was thinking..."_

_It was England. America had met him a couple of times as a child but he didn't know him that well. Those times when he did see him were only when he visited his brother Canada and on those visits he got bored rather quickly. Remembering his manners, America addressed him politely- knowing that the Brit had always been rather formal._

"_Mr Britain sir!" America called._

_America jogged up to the man who turned around to reveal his one arm in a sling and his other holding a cardboard box. Obviously, America was more intrigued by the contents of the box._

"_Oh America... Hello again. It's been a while hasn't it?" England smiled._

"_Yep I'm slacking off my chores right now." America explained._

_England frowned: he never really saw France's work for the young boy as 'chores' he saw it more as work, slave labour. England didn't really agree with this since he believed that a young boy should be out playing. Nevertheless, he kept these thoughts to himself as America expressed his curiosity for the box that England held in his right hand._

"_Whatcha got there Britain?" America asked curiously._

"_I think you'll find it's 'what have you got' America. Honestly does that Frog teach you any proper English?" England scolded him._

"_Yeah. He does." America replied._

"_Then I suppose you'd best listen to him then."_

"_Hmm... I wonder about that. He also tells me not to talk to you." _

_England and America became silent for a few moments. The look of shock on England's face was not hidden well and neither was the smug look of triumph on America's upon knowing that he'd won the argument. England coughed and said:_

"_Well... Good on you then for not listening to that frenchie." _

_America nodded and then went for the box that England was holding. England was not reluctant to give it up since he had obviously been quite willing to give it up a few seconds ago. When America opened up the box, his face lighted with joy._

"_Toy soldiers!" America gasped._

_America took the toy soldiers out and examined them one by one. England couldn't help but let a small, satisfied smile creep onto his face as he watched the young boy taking the soldiers out of the box._

"_I made them for Canada. But you know how innocent he is. I thought most boys liked playing with soldiers but it appears that it isn't so with every boy..." England explained._

_America however seemed quite taken with the soldiers. England explained how he individually painted each of their faces and how he almost broke his hand while piecing it together. In truth, it was rather disappointing to learn that Canada didn't want the figurines but looking at America, he knew that his effort didn't go to waste._

"_If you want America... You can have them." England told him._

"_Whoa for real?" America exclaimed. _

"_Of course..." England smiled._

_America was now holding one soldier in each hand and pitting them against each other in combat. England chuckled to himself as he too picked one up and began to join America in the imaginary warfare. The war lasted for hours on end, surprisingly fun... For a war that is._

* * *

><p>"<em>Well I'd best be off. I have to say my goodbyes to Canada." England said as he stood up.<em>

"_Goodbye?" America asked, slightly crestfallen._

"_Yes... I'm going to be leaving for quite a while. But don't worry: I'll be back. So do me a favour?"_

"_What might that be Britain?" America asked._

"_Be strong. Grow up and be a good country for me and don't let that stupid French git get you down." _

_America nodded with a smile and England ruffled his hair playfully. Then he gave him a small wave before departing. America watched him until he disappeared and that was the last he saw of him. He would be without him for quite a while, but he kept the words of advice close to his heart._

_America returned to France but suddenly realising, he hid one hand behind his back. France turned, not as angry as before but still quite annoyed. _

"_Zere you are! Where 'ave you been?" France snapped._

_America clenched the item in his hand tight."Nowhere special."_

"_Come on zen. You 'aven't finished your chores." France smiled._

_America nodded and followed France. As he left, the object he hid behind his back could be seen quite clearly..._

_One of England's toy soldiers_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Once again, the two were in a quite suggestive position. Really the best thing to do for England would be to shove off America and ask him what he wanted but... There was something deep inside him that didn't want the scene to end. A feeling of contentment from being in that position with America. His blue eyes piercing his soul while the green eyes softened America's feeling of fear.

But if they stayed in that position too long and England made no objection, he feared that America may get some ideas so he tried to snap America out of the trance, sadly having to bring himself out of his own.

"A-America..." He repeated, though more shyly this time.

He sounded almost pleading, which was obviously enough for America to snap his head up, get off England and scramble for the door. He shut it with shaking hands, the sound of the lock scaring England slightly.

"So er..." England coughed. "What did you come to see me about?"

The two were still sitting on the floor but they weren't as close anymore. America's look of panic returned and he began to talk to England.

"Britain! You've gotta help me!" America panicked.

"I heard about France yes." England said grimly.

"Yeah but you don't understand what he's going to make me do!" America yelled.

"What is he going to do then?"

"He's going to make me give him a sponge bath!"

There was silence for a while but soon it had to be broken so England spoke again.

"France."

"Yes."

"A sponge bath."

"That's right."

"...Bloody hell that's intimidating."

"I know! I know! That's why you've got to come with me!"

England tilted his head. "Where?"

"Back to the Fu-"

England hit America round the head, cutting off his special line. America began to laugh but soon cut himself off for now was not the time to be laughing.

"Sorry dude it was just so tempting. But seriously Britain, we need to go back in time and change history! If we stay like this... Then I'll be doomed to be France's slave!"

England had actually been enjoying his new life up until now. Canada was his brother, America had been put in his place and the other possibilities for alternatives in this new world were endless! Everyone's life had changed, this was a new opportunity.

But... It wasn't the same. Deep down England knew that it wasn't right. Things had to be put back to normal. To save America, but also to-

**BANG!**

"America! I know you are in zere!" Came the heavily accented voice.

America's eyes widened. England's impressive eyebrows rose. The two scrambled to their feet and zoomed down the corridor, passing Canada as they fell into the basement. Canada was not quite sure what was going on so he slowly walked down the corridor with Mr Kumajiro held tight for protection.

"Open this door right now!"

"France...?" Canada asked.

"Ah Canada! Mon ami... Would you open the door for moi?" France asked sweetly.

"Not if my brother says no. I'll do anything to protect my big brother." Canada said defensively.

"A big brother who cares more about America zan his own little brother?"

Canada froze. He was about to head downstairs to talk to England but France's words had made him stop. France's persuasive techniques were impeccable and little did he know it, Canada had just been reeled in.

"I know zat Angleterre 'as been neglecting you. Open zis door and we shall give zem..."

France paused to let Canada finish his sentence. Gradually, Canada's willpower was fading thanks to the Frenchman's cunning technique.

"A what for?" Canada asked, using his cute little phrase.

"A what for." France repeated.

Canada looked from the basement door to the front one. England or France? He didn't know who to choose. Would he be doomed to spend life in the shadows, shunned by his own brother or would he walk the Earth with France, living with that feeling of betrayal?

"Together Canada, we can start a revolution."

Those words sparked off something inside Canada. Everything that Mr Kumajiro had said went through his mind. He slowly found himself replaying the whole conversation he had with his bear: what he said, the emotions he felt but more importantly than that...

He found himself slowly turning the handle to the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>...Don't kill me. If you kill me then I won't be able to post any more chapters! Okay? Good. Still even though I've warned everyone I still feel like I'll be getting some angry reviews.<strong>

**Please don't flame me! Instead maybe you want to go check out my other Hetalia fanfiction? Café Cosplay is going to be my main priority after this is finished. I did leave a spoiler in another chapter of this story but I'm just letting you know that it's up now. Shameless plugging FTW!**

**So review, PM, don't flame and if you want... Ask me a question! It always helps brighten up my writing if I have a question to answer and I really feel like I'm making people happy. Could be something random if you want like "How did I get my PenName?" or maybe "Do you like anything else apart from Hetalia?" Go wild. But not too wild: I'm a bit of a neat freak.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	9. Dreaming of a Hero

**Konichiwa! Just uploaded chapter 3 of Café Cosplay but enough shameless plugging and onto the reviews...**

**- No one wants to give France a sponge bath. It's a nightmare but it's the best I could think of.**

**Shadowchill17- Reluctantly, he went. I found that very saddening to write. Don't worry there are plenty more flashbacks where that came from (they came from my mind) because this chapter and possibly next will start with a flashback!**

**escritoria- I love revolutions. My favourite song translates into Revolution (it's called Gekokujou which I'm sure I've told you about) but yeah with France leading him it works. That's cool. It means you're getting closer to liking more Yaoi then? That's always good.**

**SingingHummingBird10- Yup. It is pretty cool. He's really only doing it with France's help though.**

**Anylinde- I'd have to say the second one since he usually does but never thinks. I think that might be a bit of a continuity error though since the door is locked in this chapter... I really need to sort that out.**

**The UK's Only- Yes very much like Germany. When I started watching Hetalia I realised how much I was like Germany but also like Italy since I'm a little stupid. But I'm also not confident so who does that make me most like? *High fives* I am so glad someone got that reference! Give France a sponge bath like a boss. Yeah it is England's fault... :'(**

**Oceanfur- I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long *picks up off side of cliff and seats in front of a computer* Now read! But yeah Holy Yaoi is like my catchphrase. Holy Roman Empire sounds awesome, get your friends into Hetalia! Yes Canada has to open the door in order to contiue the plot but I could stop this story if you want? ;) Jokes.**

**Annie-The-Awesome- I would never make someone so little work. I mean once I forced my brother to take off my shoes but that's all I swear! He isn't that adorable though. Yeah I prefer pervy France and this is my own story! Yeah there will be more USUK bonding from this world so I hope you'll like it! Revolutions FTW! Hope this is a soon enough update.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Yeah I'm sure Canada has a little bit of willpower in thattiny, adorable, maple-flavoured package... Mmm Canada... 0_0 I've turned into France! Yeah well MDWOLFGIRL + review= Happy Neko-chan! So thank you very much for the review! (My friend called me Neko-chan in a review, sounds cute right?) Yes he does care for America but will his feelings change if he changes it all back?**

**Thank you all for the reviews! It really makes me happy and Faniction certainly helps me deal with my past self-esteem issues so thank you all for that!**

* * *

><p><em>The weather had become noticeably colder, signalling the start of winter. But it had been more than two seasons that had passed since England left- it had been years. Most had forgotten about the once powerful Empire but some still held onto the memory of him for as long as possible.<em>

_But then there was America. He had definitely never forgotten about England, for he was not just the country that carved out his favourite play item as a child, he had also (whether America knew it or not) carved his own mark into America's heart. _

_America had often dreamed about England coming back. As a child, he had pictured England coming back and then inviting him to live with him. The two would hug before leaving for England's house so that America could live a life free of strenuous work and tiring tasks that France always set for him. Occasionally, the boy would cry into England's clothes and then wake up with wet eyes before rubbing them away and desperately trying to re-enter the dream._

_As he grew, America began to forget England's face. He tried desperately not to, for it was the only escape he had from working for France. His dreams about England allowed him to be free and not worry about the challenges he would face the next day, so forgetting England's face was like letting go of his dream: he had to hold onto it at all costs._

_But America could remember certain things. He remembered his messy blond hair that simply couldn't be tamed. He remembered that cute yet heroically cool cape that he wore when performing spells and he remembered his eyebrows. Vividly. But there was one thing that stood out most to America: his eyes. Those intense bottle green eyes. America couldn't remember what they looked like exactly but he could remember the colour. In fact, every dream he had about England was always set in a beautiful clear meadow, wind blowing a light breeze but the main part was that the grass was coloured the same shade as England's eyes._

_The dreams differed slightly each time but most often it was set in that meadow with the breeze lifting America's hair and clothes playfully. England would be standing there in front of America, usually taller than him since that was the way he remembered him and he was wearing that same cloak which would also be waving with the breeze._

_He would picture England's hair waving low, shadowing his face and sometimes his impressive eyebrows were showing (though this usually ended in a nightmare about the eyebrows chasing America by floating after him so he didn't see the eyebrows too often). Then the dream would end with the usual lines of speech, the short bit of dialogue that never changed no matter how much he forgot England._

"_Come on America, let's leave this place." England whispered softly._

"_Together?" America asked innocently._

_And then he would reach out his hand, implying that he wanted America to hold it. A smile would appear on his face, just under the shadow that was usually made by his hair or cloak._

"_Together." He would whisper._

_And then America would take his hand, happy that his saviour- no his hero, had come._

* * *

><p><em>Most countries were snug inside, sheltering from the cold conditions (when I say most, I don't mean Russia: you know what he's like). Those that weren't jumping out of planes and shouting names of alcoholic beverages were warm inside, maybe looking out at the snow and commenting on how pretty it looked.<em>

_But America wasn't most countries. He was under the rule of France so naturally there he was- pulling along a giant sled which was stacked up with resources that he was delivering to his big brother. Most people in that position would have been inwardly wishing that they didn't have a big brother. But of course, America had given up on that crazy dream a long time ago. He knew that France would never disappear magically and that was why he had turned to the other alternative- the one he dreamed about every night._

_A hero._

_The hero he thought of was one that he never told anyone about. They all knew of his fondness of heroes (apart from France who he had lied to long ago about liking heroes since France called his obsession "stupid" and "immature") but America never told anyone about the hero he always thought of. And that hero's name was-_

"_England nii-san!"_

_America quickly turned around to see Canada running. He seemed to be looking for something and upon hearing his shouts, America had immediately pieced together that he was looking for England._

"_E-England?" America stuttered, possibly due to the cold or maybe because of the huge excitement that was filling him right now._

"_England? Ah maple leaves... I can't find him! He said he'd be back today... I'll just have to keep looking!" Canada said to himself._

_Canada ran off in the other direction but America knew better. He dropped the rope to the sled he was pulling and ran off in search of the clearing where he had played with England long ago._

_And sure enough, America saw the behind of the Englishman at the edge of the pond like he had been on that one summer's day many years ago. America ran towards him, calling out his name with glee._

"_England. England!" He called._

_England turned around and America stopped. He took it all in, the details of his face, the eyebrows (which brought back memories of the eyebrow-related dreams he had suffered through) but mostly the eyes. The eyes that had coloured the meadow in so many of his dreams. _

"_Is that really you?" America managed towhisper._

"_Of course it is." England smiled._

"_I can't believe it..." America gasped._

_Slowly but surely, the American stepped towards him, eventually grabbing the now smaller country and hugging him tightly. His eyes were shut tight, making tears harder to fall and he took one deep breath in and one out. He took in this scene, the sight of the frozen pond iced over by the chill of winter, England's cosy smell of books which made him really feel at home, the feel of the chill against his skin but most importantly, the feeling of having England in his embrace and the desire to never let him go again._

_England was a little surprised by the affectionate sentiment but he still hugged America back, closing his eyes too and taking a deep breath in and out. They stood for a while before England broke away, much to America's disappointment._

"_Well I'm terribly sorry but I have to go say hello to Canada again. It's been ever such a long time and he is my brother."_

_Brother... Somehow hearing England say that word made the meaning for America a whole lot nicer. He watched as the Brit walked up to and straight past him, whispering softly as he went: _

"_It's nice to see you again, America."_

_And then he left without another word. America turned to face in the direction that England had just left in. When he whispered those last words to him, it sounded just how it did in his dreams. His voice was soft and gentle, like that of someone who really cared for him._

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hurry up Britain!" America yelled.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" England panted.

"Try harder!" America screeched.

"This is the hardest I can do!"

"That's what she sa-"

Then England grabbed the nearest hardback spell book and whacked America over the head with it. The last thing he wanted to hear was the end of that sentence. He was searching for a spell book, the same he had used to get them into the current mess they were in.

"Honestly you foppish twit, I don't know why I bother! I like the world that I'm in right now and I can stay here quite happily with Canada!" England yelled.

"Then why don't you?" America asked.

England was about to yell but then he stopped and blushed a fierce red. He clutched the book that he used to hit America tight to his chest like some shy young girl in a school corridor. He struggled to think of what to say, but America didn't argue further. He just studied the blush on England's face and his eyes trailed down to his hands, the way he was holding the book and then he suddenly noticed.

"Britain! That book!" He gasped.

America pointed to the book so England held it up to study it. He then realised that this was the book that he had been looking for and so he immediately proceeded to draw the circle.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, sending a feeling of alarm through the two countries. Who could possibly be knocking on the door with such venom that the door was threatening to fall? The answer came just a few short seconds later in a deep, unmistakeable French accent.

"Angleterre! Open zis door! I 'ave Canada with me now and we can easily take you down so stop trying to prolong your existence and open zis door!" France yelled.

The two turned to each other with looks of shock upon their faces. England was lost for words. He thought that Canada was his brother, he thought that Canada wouldn't betray him. He thought wrong.

"Canada... Was I not a good enough brother?" England whispered.

"Dude, forget that! We have to get outta here!" America shouted.

"R-right..." England stuttered.

England began to carefully, but still swiftly, draw the circle but with a shaking hand. He couldn't help but shake, after all his confidence had been broken with his brother's betrayal.

America knew better though and knew that if England was too shaky with his pentagram drawing then the spell would never work. So in a final burst of heroic courage, he grabbed England's hand and began to steady it.

England froze, the feeling of America's hand on his own came as a shock to him. His cheeks flushed a brilliant crimson and goose bumps began to erupt all the way up his arm. Admittedly, America felt awkward this way too but he didn't let it get to him and so he squeezed England's hand, signalling him to draw again.

The squeeze of America's hand sent a sensation of embarrassment but also of confidence through his body and so he went back to drawing the pentagram with America's smooth yet strong hands to guide him.

They finished almost as soon as they had started, much to England's disappointment. But he didn't show this on the outside. Instead he stood up and pulled America into the circle with him, surprising even himself as he managed to pull off this daring move. England put up the hood of his cloak and America stared down at him, inwardly thinking how cute he looked with the cloak up but inwardly he told himself not to think that and so he looked somewhere else.

"_Santo, Rita, Meeta, Meta. Ringo, Jonah, Tito, Marlin..._" England chanted.

In any other situation, America would have laughed at this weird incantation but now was not the time for France was now on the verge of ramming the door down.

"_Jack Latoya, Janet Michael, Dumbledora the explorer..._"

Then England proceeded to repeat the chant again, his eyes were closed and that meant America was free to stare at his calm, concentrated face. He couldn't quite recall the last time he saw England look this calm but what mattered was that he liked the way he looked, like an angel fallen from heaven...

**CRASH!**

America looked up but England fought the urge to look up and he scrunched up his face in order to try and concentrate better. America however, was looking up at the door which had a large chunk missing from it and in that gap America could see France's face. Triumphant for breaking down the door but also creepy looking at the thought of what he was about to do to America.

France began to hack away at the door and eventually made his way in, charging at America and England once he was in. He had a sword in his hand and he looked like he was about to swipe at the two. In the background Canada stood there clutching Mr Kumajiro close to him, never really wanting this to happen.

England said the final words of the chant and the now illuminated circle flashed a blinding white light and the whole scene faded to black. The familiar feeling was the same for them both but there was a different feeling at work as America held onto England for dear life. Holding him tight and his eyes completely shut, he kept chanting: "The villain never gets the hero, the villain never gets the hero..." and England smiled at him. America was genuinely scared just like when he was little and often had nightmares.

But this time England didn't look at him and see his scared little brother, this time he looked and saw a scared independent nation and though England didn't want to admit it but...

He wanted to be the one to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are getting longer... Makes the readers happy right? So R&amp;R, PM me or feel free to ask a question!<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	10. England's dilemma

**Konichiwa! Guess what I'm doing right now? Well yes uploading but I'm also listening to Wa! Wa! World Ondo. Also I was looking at the review count and I realised that I really do have quite a lot of reviews. That's why I came up with an idea:**

**If I can get 100 reviews then the lucky 100th reviewer will get to choose the idea for the bonus chapter!**

**I suppose you are wondering what the bonus chapter will have to be about? Well that I shall explain at the end. Now onto the review replies...**

**escritoria- Well there's another flashback for this chapter! Did you know I never originally intended to include flashbacks? The idea just came to me one day. They kind of helped me a bit because the fic is now longer so I suppose they were for the best!**

**Awwww- Yeah I really do feel proud of that chapter for its cuteness but I still think this one is pretty good too! I hope you like it as much as the last chapter.**

**Annie-The-Awesome- Yeah I kind of feel bad for France now since everyone thinks I hate him. But I don't. I'm planning a fanfiction at the moment which could possibly provide me with the chance to put France in a better light. I suppose he wanted England since England was so nice to him and yeah... I dream about England. There's nothing wrong with- okay I'm a terrible liar XD **

**Oceanfur- Yeah I had to put that but I thought it might seem a little OOC since England's traditionally the Uke? I'm glad it didn't seem that way. I know what you mean! I hear them talk all the time when I'm writing! It helps me edit the dialogue and make sure it doesn't sound too OOC. **

**Neelh- It means "Goodbye everyone" minna is everyone and -san is just a polite honorific. Then of course I put Neko at the end because of my PenName. Neko means Cat in Japanese. I didn't know if you knew that or not so I just translated everything for you. **

**The UK's Only- That's awesome! I'm very pleased that I got my readers engaged. I told my friends what you said and they all seemed impressed at my writing skills so thank you very much. I was thinking about your review while trying to get this chapter up so thanks for making me push myself a little harder to get this chapter out!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em>England was on his way to attending another one of the World Meetings. Usually nothing got done but it could be quite amusing for England sometimes. Beating up France never got old, that is until he'd start to bring up the fact that he used to be a pirate, which would annoy England a lot and things would start to get a little out of hand...<em>

_But England pushed that thought out of his mind and carried on with his head held high. However, on his way there he saw something that caught his eye. Struggling to carry a large crate, a fairly young blue-eyed nation hobbled along, panting heavily._

"_Good Morning America!" England smiled._

_America saw who was addressing him, gasped and then placed the box on the floor so that he could lean on it in a casual way that looked cool in front of England._

"_Sup British dude!" He nodded._

_Unfortunately, America lost his balance and fell over as the box slid slightly out of his reach. England smirked to himself slightly, amused at the cuteness of this country and he reached out his hand to help him up. America began to dust himself off._

"_What is in that crate America?" England asked._

"_Wine." America responded._

_England raised a puzzled (but also large) eyebrow but America quickly added: _

"_For France."_

_Then England nodded and smiled with realisation but his smile fell once he realised that France was just using America to do his dirty work once again. England had only been back for about a month but during the time he left, nothing had changed between America and France. Some things just never really changed..._

"_I must say, that looks like that package will take an awfully long time to transport." England confessed._

"_Yeah but I got all day so it's fine!" America smiled._

"_Aren't you going to the World Meeting?" England frowned._

"_World meeting?" America tilted his head to the side. "Oh that thing. Nah I don't go. That's my big brother's kind of thing."_

"_Kind of thing? It's mandatory for all countries to go." England explained._

_America seemed surprised. "Really? France never told me that..."_

_England was appalled by the fact that France had never bothered to teach America about the importance of the World Meetings. In England's opinion, France wasn't a very good big brother for America, but who was he to question his brother techniques?_

"_Well maybe it's time you started going then!" England smiled triumphantly._

_America beamed at England, happy that England was willing to do something so nice for him. England grabbed America's hand, making America's heart beat slightly faster for reasons he couldn't explain and England pulled him off to the World Meeting._

* * *

><p><em>All was chatty as usual. For America's protection, England had chosen a seat for America and him opposite France. America seemed amazed by all the countries that were there and England smiled to himself as he saw that America was clearly impressed and having a good time.<em>

_But he didn't say anything. America had always seemed like the chirpy, bubbly sort of type yet so far he had said nothing since the meeting had started. He just sat there, quietly enjoying the arguing and the discussions that were being fired back and forth. _

_So England figured that he needed a little push. Very softly, he nudged America with his elbow and whispered into his ear._

"_Feel free to speak up. Be yourself and share your ideas." _

_England didn't know it but the whisper had been so close to America's ear, so close to send happy chills up his spine and force him to stand up._

"_Dudes I totally think we need some kind of hero to protect the Earth!" He yelled._

_Every head turned to face America, including France. Every pair of eyes was now on the obnoxious country which had just had a dramatic outburst._

"_Who is that? I have never seen him here before." China whispered._

"_I heard that's big brother France's bondage slave!" Italy said a bit too loudly._

"_That country..." England began. "Happens to be America."_

_England folded his arms and smiled proudly at America who was now expressing his solutions to the other countries using dramatic gestures and loud words._

"_You mean France's little brother?" Japan asked._

"_No." England whispered. "France's brother just makes him sounds like an object, a tool. But he's so much more than that. He's the United States of America and he's the hero."_

_America looked around the room and caught England staring at him while he was talking. America closed his eyes, smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. England smirked to himself and mimicked this action._

_True France had been glancing at the two during the start of the meeting when America had said nothing. Occasionally he shot a little glare at England for bringing America. But England didn't care. All he cared about was America's happiness. Because here America could be free without worrying if France would punish him or not. Here there were watching eyes and so every meeting, France had to hold his tongue and he said nothing of spite towards America._

_And that was what made America begin to love the meetings. But not just the meetings, the man that had introduced them to him as well._

* * *

><p><em>After the meeting, the two stepped out of the building just as everyone was leaving. America and England walked out and round the corner in order to escape from France. Once they were out of sight, they had time to talk briefly.<em>

"_Wow America you really had some... Interesting ideas!" England beamed._

_England had said interesting since most of them hadn't been realistic but America didn't notice the slight pause that England had left before saying interesting and he just went on happily._

"_I know right? I can't believe how fun that was!" America smiled._

"_I'm glad you liked it but..." _

_Then England looked America up and down, inspecting what America was wearing. It was like what commoners might wear, not really appropriate for the World Meetings._

"_Your attire doesn't really seem all that appropriate. Next week we'll go shopping for a suit that you can wear. We can't have you dressing like some common pauper." England explained._

"_That sounds..." America began._

_America was about to say that it sounded a bit too stuffy and stuck up. Suits were always so posh and definitely went against his style. America didn't care much for suits but if it was a chance to spend time with England then..._

"_That sounds awesome!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

America opened his eyes and saw that he was in a meadow. To him it looked like the place where he had met England but to the version of himself in the alternate world, he would have recognised it as the place he had seen England so many times before in his dreams.

England slowly opened his eyes and America, realising that England was staring directly at him, loosened his grip on England for he had been holding him quite tightly. America walked away and checked out his surroundings instead of looking at the Brit eye to eye. After all, holding onto someone so tightly didn't seem quite heroic so it was a very embarrassing situation for him.

But for England it was embarrassing for a different reason. Deep down he wanted to be held like that again so very badly, but only by America. He tried very hard to hold back this feeling but it still lingered in the back of his mind for some time after.

"Eurgh..."

A low moan was suddenly heard and the two turned around to see France sitting there on the floor. He was rubbing his head and his sword lay discarded on the floor. The country was defenceless but...

**WHACK!**

That didn't stop America from punching him in the face and knocking him out cold. England was stunned. He looked back and forth from America to France as America dusted his hands off in a cliché sort of fashion.

"He... But you- he did..." England stuttered. "You punched him!"

"Dude he tried to kill me!" America reminded him.

"No he didn't he probably just wanted to fatally wound you a little."

"He's also French."

"...Fair enough."

America pulled France into the bushes using only his one hand and dumped him carelessly in a rather prickly bush. England saw this and seemed impressed by his strength but then again this was not the first time he had seen America's superhuman strength in action.

"You really hit him quite hard..." England muttered.

"Yeah but that's the hero for ya! Manly punches and capes and strong arms and yeah that sort of thing." America smiled.

"It always was quite extraordinary. I was quite surprised when you first picked up that bull. I didn't realise that was humanly possible to swing a bull by its tail." England said nostalgically.

His eyes began to drift and he eventually stopped as his eyes focused on a certain area. He raised his hand to point.

"Right over there. That's where it happened."

As England looked reminiscently at the spot, a vague almost ghostly image of America swinging a bull by its tail. He smiled fondly at the cute memory, remembering how innocent and cute he used to be. However, although he didn't admit it, he still thought that America _was_ a little cute.

"Dude, did I really do that? I totally don't remember! That must've been totally awesome to watch!" America laughed.

"Yeah..." England whispered, still staring at the spot. "Awesome is... One of the ways you could describe it..."

The two stared off into the distance, but as usual, America was the first to break focus.

"Okay so enough of the reminiscing. We gotta go save well... Me!" America said with a dead straight face for once.

"Yeah..." England mumbled.

Then England turned and followed America, who seemed to know where he was going. Eventually, America found the chibi version of himself, sleeping in the bushes.

"Right, we've found America." England sighed.

"Dude you sound like some kind of kickass explorer or somethin'! Totally awesome!" America laughed.

"Yes, yes... Now all we need to do is find Canada..." England said as he looked around.

"M...Maple..."

The two heard a small whimper. They turned around, America holding his younger self in his arms and there they saw Canada. He was whimpering slightly and holding tightly onto Mr Kumajiro.

"It's alright Canada. We won't hurt you." Said England softly as he crouched down with his arms spread wide.

Canada reluctantly stepped towards him, eventually climbing into England's arms. England stood up and smiled in triumph.

"Wow you got a kid to actually trust you! That's an accomplishment!" America gasped.

"Yes well I have learned quite a lot of things from this little adventure..." England smiled.

"Whatever. Now hurry up and switch the kids! I'll take Canada and you can have this cute little guy." America explained.

"'Kay." England mumbled.

England turned around to face the two Americas and stepped towards the two. But then he stopped. For at that time he realised his big dilemma. Canada or America? He had never really given this much thought. With Canada he could have a simple life with a kind little brother. A brother that never complained or threatened to start a war. The perfect brother.

But if he went with America, then he'd end up without a brother. Then there was all the pain he suffered through the war and the insults that he had to endure every day. The not-so perfect brother.

But that was the big question: America's happiness or his own? Who did he care about more?

"B-Britain? You okay? Switch the kids. You can do it!"

And he was worried if he'd ever be able to make that decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Marukaite Chikyu-uu, Marukaite Chikyu-uu, Marukaite Chikyu-uu. Boku Hetali-<strong>

**Oh sorry, any guesses what I'm singing now? Maybe I should do a song using my own name in there. Boku Neko-o or Boku Angel Neko! ...No? Worth a try...**

**So this 100th review business. If I can get 100 reviews then the lucky 100th reviewer will be able to choose the theme for the bonus chapter! This bonus chapter will be about another alternate outcome for this new world using any pairing you want. It could be about Italy and Germany? Maybe Italy could actually be useful in war here! Or maybe something using a minor character? Perhaps it could be about Liechtenstein getting adopted by someone else! Or it could just be another USUK flashback.**

**But the point is that I'd like to see how creative you guys are and reward you for reading my fanfiction! So make sure to review and when you can see the review count getting close to 100 then start requesting!**

**However if I do not get 100 reviews then I won't do it. That's why it's crucial that everyone needs to review. Also this will be my first fanfiction to recach 100 reviews so it is quite special to me. Please review! ^^**

_**And now, we sign off in Japanese!**_

_**An-gel Ne~ko~!**_


	11. Beyond brothers

**Konnichiwa! We are very close to the ending now. There will definitely be a chapter after this one and possibly an Epilogue after that. I may be able to extend the next chapter into two parts but I'm not sure. Now review responding time!**

**Neelh- Glad you understand now. Yeah I really wanted to create some sympathy for Iggy since people didn't like him in previous chapters. Well yes French do surrender a lot which is also what I expected him to do but unfortunately that was not the case.**

**Paigeolivar4- Thank you very much. Yes I did really like the idea myself but I doubt I'll be able to get there... I wish you the best of luck! I value every reader equally so the same goes for everyone.**

**Oceanfur- It's concluded in this chapter so don't worry. Unfortunately I don't have 100 reviews yet. I'm starting to doubt I'll get there... Yes I do try to update quickly but next chapter may take a while. Here it is so enjoy!**

**Hetaliafangirl1113- I do tend to write some sad stuff but it usually turns out fine so that's good I guess. I haven't read much Prucan but that sounds depressing! Reminds me of another pairing from another anime. I guess I'll have to include some more Canada in this before it ends.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- I like to include dilemmas plus it seemed like a great cliffhanger! My favourite line too. That scene was changed in editing since I accidentally made reference to one of my other fandoms. I'm glad it turned out well! This is probably going to be the last chapter where it starts off with a flashback.**

**escritoria- Well everyone else seems to love that line the best. It was certainly my favourite too. Today's flashback has got to be the best though! I love those moments too. They're really cute!**

**Aqua-Death- I wonder who this is... XD I'm so glad that you like it! I'm actually kind of happy you forced me to send you a link now. Well you are the master of RP-ing so if you think it's good then it obviously must be! I watch the episodes and everything. Then when I'm finished, I have an excuse to treat myself to another episode ^^ Is it really professional? I'm so happy!**

**This will probably be the last chapter that starts with a flashback. There will be more references to the past though in later chapters! This chapter has to be my favourite flashback and today's cliffhanger I only thought of the other day!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"<em>People did warn me but..." <em>

_America stared at the unconscious man that lay sprawled out on the bar in front of him. His head was lay on its side and in his hand was a bottle which was broken yet still remained in his hand._

"_This is ridiculous!" America yelled._

* * *

><p>"'<em>I can hold my liquor' he said." America muttered under his breath, mimicking England's accent. "'I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy' he said. Honestly, he's the worst drunk I've ever seen!" <em>

_America was obviously angry by the 'gentleman's' behaviour. Thankfully he was not awake to hear it for he was out cold and was being carried on America's back. England had his arms draped around America's neck and America was keeping a firm hold on them._

_It was a late night, most presumably Friday and America was taking England home from their first visit to a pub. England had very kindly invited America to come with him and at the time, America was ecstatic at the thought of going for drinks with England. But America had no idea of how badly drunk the man could get and soon began to regret going with him._

"_I'm never going drinking with this guy again." America sighed._

_But then America stopped in his tracks and looked up at the bright full moon that hung in the sky. A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and breathed in._

"_But... It was kinda fun. Beats working for just a night." America smiled._

_America hadn't told England but he actually wasn't supposed to be out. He had snuck out under France's nose in order to go drinking with England and even though it had turned out like it did, he didn't regret it, not one little bit._

* * *

><p><em>America dumped England on the bed with a great big sigh. England still remained unconscious though and America stood back to admire the peaceful Brit lying there in front of him.<em>

"_Alright I guess I can go now." America shrugged his shoulders._

_But as he turned to leave, he snuck another glance at the drunken idiot. Surely the clothes he was in weren't very comfortable for sleeping. _

"_I'll just undo his tie." America whispered._

_He did as he had told himself and draped the tie over his bedpost. Taking another look at England, he decided that the jacket he was wearing looked a little tight._

"_The jacket too I guess." America added._

_He undid the jacket slowly, knowing that there was no harm in doing this. He also undid two of his buttons which would surely make him a lot more comfortable. Obviously this was enough, but as he turned to leave the room a second time, America's eyes darted back and drifted down to one particular item of clothing that still remained on him temptingly._

_America went back to England and gently loosened his belt. He also draped that over the bedpost along with his tie, but that wasn't enough. So very slowly, not even giving a thought to what he was doing, his hands reached for the buttons on England's trousers._

"_I suppose the temptation was all too great for you America..."_

_America immediately flinched and jumped back. He hadn't notice that England's eyes had slowly flickered open and had been watching him as he went to remove his trousers._

"_E-England! It's not- I thought... It's just..."_

_England chuckled and sat up. "If you wanted it that bad then you should have just said so."_

"_W-what are you talking about?"_

_Then without warning, England grabbed America and pulled him towards him quite roughly. Their lips met and America felt a warm rushing feeling spreading through him. He was extremely confused by the situation, but at the same time he liked it. It felt right. _

_But at the same time it didn't because England was still drunk. Against what his brain was telling him to do, he slowly pushed England away. England was now smirking through half lidded eyes, his cheeks were pink and he looked as if he was in a daze._

"_This isn't right." America told him. "You're out of it, you're doing stuff without thinking like me."_

"_When I'm in this state it gives me the confidence to do things that I'd never be able to do when normal..." England sighed._

"_Wait, are you saying that you actually wanted that to happen? It wasn't just some drunken urge?" America asked._

_England furrowed his impressive brows at America. "How dare you? I'm not drunk I'm just a little-"_

_Then England wobbled about a little bit and collapsed back onto his bed. America was still extremely confused but he didn't press further. Instead he pulled the blanket over England and tucked him in._

"_Night night England... Don't let the bed bugs bite. Seriously watch out for those bed bugs: they really get to ya..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"Dude what's up with you? You haven't done or said anything! Hurry up and switch the kids before-"

"I can't!" England yelled.

America gave England a wide-eyed stare and England had his eyes shut tight, desperately trying to block out the world and the dilemma he was facing.

"I can't do it. I can't make the decision! You wouldn't... Understand..." England told him.

America shut his eyes and bowed his head knowingly. "I understand perfectly."

England opened his eyes and looked up at the taller nation. America did the same so that they were both staring into each other's eyes.

"You want a life with Canada. You want a little brother that won't be such a pain. But I can't offer that. I mean, I started a revolution. Some little brother I am... But with Canada it's different. He eats what you cook, he enjoys talking to you and he's just all-around perfect. Then there's me. The decision choice is obvious who's better. So go ahead and put that little guy out in the open where your past self can find him, really I don't mind." America explained.

England was shocked by how America had analysed this situation. He stayed still though, for America had not finished speaking.

"But before ya do... Do me a favour? Remember all those times we had together. Those toy soldiers you made for me, the suit you got with your own money, introducing me to British food- all of it. That way those years won't all be a complete waste." America told him.

America turned around and headed for the bushes that would conceal the young America. He started to walk, but stopped after a few steps and looked back over his shoulder at England.

"Funny, Canada always did get beaten up a lot on my account. At least now I'll be able to feel his pain." America laughed weakly.

Then he turned back and continued to walk. England did as America had instructed, he cast his mind back to the memories he had experienced with America...

* * *

><p>"<em>See? Dressed like that it's hard to believe you're the same person." England said with his arms folded.<em>

"_Sure... But this is uncomfortable. I guess I'll just wear it on special occasions then." America told him._

* * *

><p>"<em>America! I've come back just like I said I would!" England called.<em>

"_Haha! Sup British dude?_

"_W-what? You just... How'd that-? He got big!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You made all their faces different!" America gasped.<em>

"_I painted each individual figure separately." England smiled._

* * *

><p>"<em>Check it out yo! How kickass is my new fighter plane of doom? Dude, it blowin' your mind yet or what?"<em>

_England sighed. "I don't get it. Why did you call me all the way out here just to look at a silly airplane?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude! No way! Come on man! Hang in there, please! You can't just die: you still owe me a whole crap ton of money!" <em>

"_America... Listen to me. We've spent too much of our time fighting but I want you to know... I don't hate you. I know it must have seemed that way... The truth is, I-"_

* * *

><p>Yes... All of those memories, all of their experiences. He didn't hate America, after all how could he when he was that close to his heart? He finally realised that he didn't hate him and now was the time to set things straight.<p>

* * *

><p>America placed his younger self in the bushes. The small America smiled up at his future self, such a genuine and true smile that was going to be shattered over the many years he would spend working for France. America smiled back weakly, knowing the fate he was about to face.<p>

"Grow up good lil' dude, and don't give into France and his sponge baths." America chuckled.

America then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see England. Canada was perched on his one arm like a bird but England pushed America gently out of the way and crouched down to the young America's height.

Then he did something America never expected him to do: he switched the kids. America's smile began to grow as England walked off in the other direction and placed America on the floor. England turned around and smiled back at America and they both stayed like that for a few moments.

Then the sounds of the approaching countries could be heard, so England quickly joined America, Canada and the unconscious France in the bushes.

" 'Ey look Finland! Coulf zat be ze boy?"

"Yeah that's him, I'm sure of it!"

"He looks like me... I told you he was family!"

And with that, the peaceful scene disappeared with a familiar white then black flash. America didn't really remember this scene but now that he had just witnessed it as an adult, a thought came to mind.

England had said that America was family, but was that really the case? They were adopted brothers of course so they would naturally be close, but something was telling America that it wasn't just their relationship as brothers that had brought them together.

In fact, his affections for England was definitely beyond a brotherly level.

* * *

><p>England and America returned to their time in a respectable position this time. There was no angry nor abusive France breaking down the door, for he lay propped up against the wall, back to his normal pervy self. And there was no easily forgotten Canadian clutching onto his bear for dear life, just two men alone in the basement with a Frenchman in the corner.<p>

"I think we're back. Yes, it does feel-"

"Close your eyes." America commanded.

"What? Why? It feels normal." England asked.

"Just do it."

England did as instructed. "Okay but I hardly think that this is necess-"

But England couldn't finish his sentence, for as soon as he had closed his eyes, America had planted a warm kiss on his lips. America had one hand near the top of his back and one dangerously close to England's butt. America had his eyes closed and England thought he looked so peaceful but...

Suddenly England pushed him away. America was both shocked and confused.

"This isn't right. You're still a kid. And whether there was a war or not, in my heart you're still my brother and therefore I cannot allow this to continue." England explained.

America was angry though he only vaguely showed it. After hearing England's words, he walked away and up the stairs. He opened the door in one quick motion but just before he closed it, he looked back at England with a final glare.

"You say I'm a kid. That I haven't grown up. But you're wrong England. It's you. You haven't grown up. So you can stay here, trapped in your own world but I no longer want to be a part of it. See ya."

And with that, America shut the door leaving England alone with his feelings, his magic books and an unconscious Frenchman.

* * *

><p><strong>Twist! I am so sorry to the USUK fans (which is probably everyone since they are reading this) but I didn't want a cheesy cliché ending and I wanted an excuse to make this fic longer.<strong>

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! If I don't get 100 reviews then I won't be able to do the bonus chapter! So don't do this for me, it's all for you guys! (Then again I do kind of want 100 reviews because then it'll be my first fic to get that many...)**

**After this chapter, there will probably be about 3 more. But if I get that bonus chapter, then it'll be 4. **

**Also you guys, the end of this fic will signal the beginning of a new one! The name has not yet been decided but it will be very similar to Changing History in the sense that some aspects of history are changed. Sound good? If you like the idea then I'll go into detail next time.**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	12. Aiding froggy

**Konichiwa! ... I generally say that don't I? I think I'll need a proper signature greeting soon... Any suggestions? I think this chapter may just be the longest one there is. Funny... When I started this chapter I had no idea how I'd make it last. Luckily a certain Canadian and a certain alien helped me out with that problem so thank them! Review response time!**

**escritoria- I wouldn't have minded a full rant though I'm sure your fingers would've. I'm very pleased at it too. This way I was able to bring in a certain Canadian for the last time in this chapter which wouldn't have happened if I had just gone with the original ending. I hope so too. I'm really starting to doubt I'll get there though. Oh yes you can feel free to adopt Canada. In fact if I do get those 100 reviews then you could request a chapter like that where Canada gets adopted by a certain awesome writer... Not sure how that'd fit in though.**

**Oceanfur- Don't worry I gave him quite a talking to after doing that. I punished him well... Okay I'm lying I could never punish him... I sure punish my OCs from my other fandoms though. I put them in the box. They haven't been out for a long time because of Hetalia and I'm ranting right now aren't I? Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. even with the stupid-headedness.**

**Paigeolivar4- Yes there will be a happy ending. Unlike my oneshot _My Hero_. My blood lust just can't be satisfied... I'm sorry what? Anyway there will be a happy ending, I just wanted to put in that twist so it wouldn't be too cliché or cheesy.**

**teenbooks4eva- Ah I love fluffy things! It's my best friend's favourite describing word. Though lately we've been saying 'flaumig' basically fluffy in German.**

**ForeverHalfa- Well thank you very much! I'm interested to see other people's view of the alternate reality with the 100th reader offer (if I can get there). Thank you I will keep it up ^^**

**Neelh- Yup, that's the best way to have a first kiss. Knock out the frenchie and get the girl. England: I'm not a girl! Angel: And I'm not an angel so quit complaining. Basements. The most romantic place in the whole world. Even more so than closets.**

**lovexwatermelonx- Hopefully he can get him back! I hope. Wait why am I hoping? I know how this is all going to end. Don't blame England, he's just a little confused. It'll all work out, you'll see.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Oh I'm glad! I just love writers that can do that to their readers. Hehe. I'm happy that you got some weird looks, I am weird myself after all. Yes I'll have to tell everyone at the end of the chapter about it. Stay tuned! Or stay connected to the internet!**

**Hetaliafangirl1113- I'm sure he did enjoy it. It is America, who wouldn't? Yes he is very tsundere. That gets taken to a whole new level in this chapter. I got told I'm a tsundere... But I also was told I'm a moe too... Hmmm...**

**The 100th reviewer bonus chapter prize is still up for grabs! So when you can see the review count nearing 100 then tell me what you want! Or if you have an account I'll PM you telling you that you've won. Anons will have to type out all they want on here. A bit more work for those guys...**

**Tanoshimu! **

**P.S There is a little swearing in this chapter. I apologise on Tony's behalf. (Was that a spoiler? I just said Tony will be in here...)**

* * *

><p>England stared at the door, not quite sure what just happened. That kiss had confused him, there was no doubt about that but it was what America had said to him that had him so mixed up. It still felt like America was related to him, but obviously America didn't feel that way, his feelings had gone further.<p>

_**You say I'm a kid.**_

America's words echoed through England's mind. _Yes you are a kid. _England's own voice echoed through his head, reacting to America's.

_**You're wrong England.**_

_But I'm not. You are still a kid._

_**You haven't grown up.**_

_That's not true. You're the one that hasn't grown up. Not me._

_**You can stay here, trapped in your own world but I no longer want to be a part of it.**_

_...I didn't say I wanted you in my life anyway, good riddance._

And with that, America's echoing voice and his own retorting voice ceased leaving him in a silent, cold basement. However, the silence was short lived, for a moment later sounds of moaning and mumbling could be heard emanating from the corner of the basement.

"Eurgh..."

England jumped and then turned around to see the frog awakening. His eyes were slowly flickering open and he was clutching the area where America had punched him. He was moaning in pain but was not yet aware of England's presence.

_Ah what should I do? Maybe I should punch him like America did. I mean he did enslave America after a- No wait what am I thinking? Who cares about America? Not me! He doesn't want to be in my life then I don't want to be in his! France is normal now anyway (well as normal as you can get with France) and he needs my help!_

England rushed to France's side and held onto him. France was still moaning in pain but he looked up through one eye at England.

"France, are you alright?" England asked.

"D-don't..." France began.

"Hm? What are you trying to say chap?" England asked.

"Don't... Send me... To a British 'ospital..."

And then France fainted, leaving England absolutely outrageous.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" England yelled.

But France couldn't hear for he was out again. England wanted to leave him like that to rot in his basement but... It wouldn't be right. So England let go of France and went upstairs to dial a number up on his phone.

But the question was: who would he call? Thinking about this, England took out his phonebook and scanned through the list of names to find someone appropriate for the situation.

_**France (Frog, frenchy, surrender monkey...)**_

_Yes well if I was able to call France then I wouldn't be in this situation now would I?_

After surrender monkey, the list went on to say a number of different names that he sometimes called France though most of them were just extremely offensive British swearwords. However at the very end there was his real name: Francis Bonnefoy. Anyway onto the next name...

_**Japan**_

That was all it said. Just Japan. He had no other affectionate or offensive nicknames for him because that was the way Japan was. He sensed the mood and refrained from speaking, exactly why he couldn't call him.

_**Russia**_

_Sure, get the vodka drinking psychopath to come help the unconscious Frenchman. After all he is renowned for his amazing medical skills, what with jumping out of a plane and whatnot._

British sarcasm. Sarcasm was the lowest form of wit but try telling that to an Englishman. Anyway, England didn't call Russia, I wonder why.

_**America**_

England's heart skipped a beat. America. Of course he dismissed this immediately. America didn't want to be in his life and England didn't want to be in his. However, the mere sight of his name brought back the whole scene that they had experienced together. The rejection, the insults, but most of all: the kiss.

England quickly tried to move onto the next number but images of the kiss kept flashing before his eyes, the same warm feeling that had rushed through him had overcome him again and he could still taste what felt like hamburgers on his lips.

_**Canada**_

_Hmm... Canada... That might work actually. There's nothing wrong between us now so we can speak freely again!_

So England quickly dialled up Canada and told him to come immediately, saying that it was an emergency.

Knowing that help was on the way, England went back downstairs and tended to France. Looking him over again he sighed and began to speak, despite France being unconscious.

"Honestly you French people are so weird. Why did you faint so easily?" England asked.

Then England got an unexpected response, for France suddenly woke up and started speaking.

"Mmmmm... Maybe it is because of nosebleed related blood loss that I suffered after watching zat little scene with you and America." France smirked.

"W-what?" England stuttered, blushing a fierce red.

"I mean erm..." France muttered.

He put the back of his hand to his forehead and fell backwards dramatically, although he was obviously acting.

"Oh no! I 'ave fainted! God I am so French..."

"Nice try froggy. You're telling me you saw me... With America?" England asked.

"Oui and you don't 'ave to be so shy about it." France chuckled.

"Sh-shy? Nonsense! I'm the United Kingdom and... And..."

England desperately looked for an excuse but his cheeks were getting hotter and redder. France smiled at this, seeing England embarrassed was actually really cute. Then the doorbell rang and the loud sharp notes began to play 'Rule Britannia' once more. England went back upstairs to answer the door.

"Saved by the bell, eh England?" France smirked.

"Sh-shut up France!" England stammered.

Then he ran up the stairs, leaving France to laugh in victory. At the door was Canada. England didn't see him at first, just air so he had to strain his eyes to try and see him. So when Canada said:

"England, are your eyes alright? You're squinting."

England finally realised that Canada was there for now he could see him and so he let him in.

"When you called me it was a good thing actually because I was nearby." Canada whispered as the two walked down the hallway.

"Oh really? Why's that?" England asked.

"I'm not quite sure why, I just happened to be in the area for some reason." Canada explained, shrugging his shoulders.

_Must be from changing our worlds: that's the only explanation. _England thought to himself.

England led Canada into the basement and pointed to France in the corner. Canada immediately ran to his aid and began asking England for things that he needed in order to sort France out. The quiet Canadian was in the middle of tending to the spot where France had been hit when he began to ask a question.

"So how did he get like this England?" Canada asked.

"Well I-" England began.

"Zat's not important." France cut over him. "What is important right now is your little scene with America. How did it all 'appen?"

"Scene? What scene?" Canada asked, turning his head from England to France.

"Zey made out Canada." France smirked.

"M-made out? W-w-with my brother? Is this true England?" Canada squeaked.

"No! It- it wasn't like that we just... Kissed." England muttered shyly.

"Kissed! That's even worse!" Canada squealed.

"How is it?" England asked.

"It just is!" Canada whispered.

"Not in my country it's not..." France chuckled.

"Okay everyone just calm down..." England said, cutting over France.

So then he told them everything. All about his adventure with America, France and the slave stuff, Canada and England being brothers- all of it. It only took a short while to do so but England's mind kept wandering back to his 'scene' as France had called it.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying I made America my slave?" France asked. England answered with a nod.<p>

"And I was your brother?" Canada asked, England replying yet again with a nod.

"And... Canada ate one of your scones?" France asked.

"Err yes why?" England asked.

"And he survived?" France gasped.

England went to hit the frog round the head but Canada let out a small whimper, making England stop. After all, France hadn't quite recovered from America's little punch.

"So, you pushed my brother away because you still think of him as a brother?" Canada asked.

"Yes... It isn't right. I still feel like he's my brother, like he's not old enough to be doing such things. Am I wrong? Am I in my own little world like he says?" England questioned.

Canada began to shake his head, but France cut over him by saying: "Yes."

"W-what?" England stuttered.

"What you expected me to give you false sympathy? 'E 'as grown up Angleterre. You are ze only one who cannot see zat. I say zat you should go over zere right now, apologise and zen you get to *BEEP* in-"

"Now hold on a minute!" Canada interrupted. "I don't think you're wrong England. He has grown up but it's natural for you to still feel protective. I think you should go to his house right now and straighten things out. Maybe don't sort things how France settles it but at least try to be friends again."

"Ah ze friends zone... Mon dieu..." France sighed.

"Shut up France, you're delirious from America's punch still." England snapped, getting up and heading for the door.

"America punched moi? 'Ey why are you being friends with 'im zen? 'E is mentally unstable. Why would you want to be friends with 'im? 'E punched me in ze face!" France ranted.

Before he walked out of the door, England turned around and smiled back at France.

"Why do I want to be friends with him? Well exactly that reason France: he punched you in the face."

England headed out of the door smiling to himself as he heard France going on about how mean England was and coming up with different insults to yell at him. Annoying France: music to his ears.

* * *

><p>England knocked on America's door. <em>Deep breaths. <em>He thought. Then the door opened and England looked up, hoping to see America but instead he had to look down as he heard several insults being said to him, all coming from one single grey-skinned alien.

"There's a limey at the door." Tony called. "What do you want limey bastard?"

"I came to see America." England said through gritted teeth.

"I know you hurt him. Don't think I won't kill you limey bastard."

"I do have a name..."

"Yeah it's limey b-"

"Tony."

England looked up to see America standing there. However, he wasn't smiling like usual, his face was dead serious and his blue eyes were cold.

"His name is Arthur Kirkland, or England, or United Kingdom of Great Britain... Take your pick." America explained.

"But..." Tony began.

"Tony, go set up the Xbox for me? That'd be cool." America told him.

"Sure."

Tony walked off and down the corridor. America watched him go, though once he was out of sight, he turned back to England.

"Hey."

"Hi..." England mumbled.

Then there was silence. After a couple of moments, England decided to break it.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

America shrugged his shoulders and pushed the door wide open. He then continued down the corridor, wanting England to follow. England stepped in and shut the door, knowing that the choices he'd make in this house would determine his whole relationship with America. He prayed inwardly that things would turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. The longest chapter (I think). I suppose bigger is better right? Remember to review!<strong>

**Also since this story is slowly coming to a close (about two more chapters to go, three if we can get that bonus chapter) I'm going to start a new one. It will be very similar to this one in the sense that certain parts of History are changed but hopefully this one will last for longer and contain mushier moments.**

**The name is unclear yet but the plot has all been figured out:**

_**The time is the seventeenth century, set in the time of the New World. America and France are always seen bickering and Finland is constantly getting beaten up. But one day a new country appears which America decides to adopt as his new brother. But being a brother comes with many responsibilities and dangers, especially for America who is about to learn the dangers of becoming the boy's brother.**_

**Angel the Neko: So who is the boy?**

**America: Dude it's totally Iggy.**

**Angel the Neko: ...Moving on. I have another fanfiction that will probably be made during the gap after this one has finished and before the other one will be published. It will be USUK, or is it FrUK? **

**America: Knowing you it'll probably be USUK.**

**France: But zat is not what ze story says. Look it says here zat-**

**Angel the Neko: Aaand that's all the time we have! Intrigued? Maybe I'll include a sneak peak next chapter. Remember to review! Until next time...**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	13. Path of lovers

**Okay guys this thing is almost done! Just one more chapter and then hopefully... THE BONUS CHAPTER! More about that later, for now let's answer my pastalicious reviews...**

**escritoria- I know it's very unwise. But I suppose it's because he was what was there at the time and beggars can't be choosers. Why in the name of all things holy? More like why in the name of all things holy and Roman XD Maybe he did... Who knows? But then again who doesn't love Canada? Apart from the countries... And haters... Canada shouldn't have any haters. Imma gonna go draw a pentagram so I can summon Russia to kill the Canada haters.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- I wanted to give Canada a little screen time before this thing ended. I'm glad I did, it seems to have earned a good response. French dating advice rules all, don't let anyone make you believe otherwise. British sarcasm FTW! I find myself using it every day...**

**Paigeolivar4- Well it will seem like FrUk but it will eventually be USUK. However I might possibly doing an FrUk soon and I will explain why it will only be possibly at the end of this chapter. I prefer Tragedy endings and I feel like a monster for saying that... An angel-like neko monster. The epic update is here though I wouldn't really call it epic.**

**teenbooks4eva- Sorry! But hey this chapter doesn't end on a cliffhanger so it's all good!**

**Oceanfur- It is fun. I don't know whether anything French is fun though. YUS! Make-out session! That doesn't exactly happen but as they say, once this chapter's over, whatever happens afterwards is left to the reader's imagination... Who says that. Really. I say that. At least now I do. One more chapter to go I'm afraid. And hopefully a bonus one!**

**Neelh- ...Not quite sure if that was a joke or just pointing out my flaws (I have many) but I'm happy! I'm clueless so that could be taken either way. One of my flaws. I don't know how many of my flaws show up in my writing but I assure you I have many.**

**.fanfics- Oh well thank you! It's nice to finally meet you then. Thank you for loving my fanfiction, I love it someone loves my fanfiction. It's truly lovely. I think there is blushing in here, but that might be one of my other fanfics since I have been writing a lot today.**

**Hetaliafangirl1113- Wow you reviewed in the nick of time! I was about to update when I got your review! I just love England... So Tsundere... Tis cute. Don't you take that British sarcasm with me missy! Do that and I'll think of England and then have a fangirl attack- AHHHHH! ...Too late.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>The two walked down the corridor and into the sitting room. America took a seat but England just wandered, not feeling fully comfortable in the situation he was in. After walking around a bit, he came across a door. It looked old and worn out and England was getting increasingly tempted to open it.<p>

So, unable to resist the urge, England reached out, grasped the handle and...

"Ah don't go in there!" America gasped.

America had gotten up and joined England at his side. He looked slightly distressed so England moved away from the door.

"I'm sorry." England apologised. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me was it? Snooping around without permission."

"Mm..." America hummed.

The two went to go sit in the sitting room. They both sat themselves on the same sofa though when England sat down, America spaced himself at the other end, as far away as possible. So the blond-haired brit tried to make conversation.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm quite surprised that you actually let me in." England laughed nervously.

America said nothing. It was an odd situation: America was the quiet one and England was doing all of the talking. It wasn't right at all.

_I think he's still hurt from what I said to him- that has to be the reason._

"Just so you know, I'm really grateful for you helping me on our little... Adventure. And for just then with your weird alie-"

England didn't mean to say that, he covered his mouth suddenly. Now he was the one speaking without thinking. America looked at him with a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"Dude I think you should leave now." America told him.

America got up and walked in front of him. He stared down at the Englishman that was still sat in his seat. To England, the sight of America towering over him really was quite ominous but he refused to give in. After all, when he had spoken before his voice sounded slightly choked up and pained so giving in at this point wasn't an option.

"A-and what if I refuse?" England stammered.

At this point, England stood up proudly and put his hands on his hips. His face looked determined but America's was still dead serious.

"I told you to get out." America snapped.

"I told you that I won't!" England retorted.

There was a small pause, the silence was quickly getting to them both and the angry comments soon fired up again.

"I said I didn't want to be a part of this." America said firmly.

"We don't have to be romantically involved, we could just be friends." England explained.

"Well I don't want that." America shook his head.

"It's better than being apart! I don't want to lose you!" England cried.

Then England clapped his hands over his mouth and America's dead-straight face softened with shock.

"You... What...?" America whispered.

"I mean... You're a good friend America! A valuable ally. Breaking the friendship between our countries would just be foolish!" England said, making up the fake explanation on the spot.

"Right." America smiled. "Friends. It's too late for that England. I know what you meant."

"I meant what I said!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Well yes I will! Because it's true!"

"And nothing'll change your mind?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm... I wonder about that."

"W-what?"

America took a step back to properly look at England. Then he grabbed him and pulled him a little closer.

"What're you-? Unhand me you bloody yank!" England protested.

"Shut it limey." America smirked, both were using what were meant to be offensive slang terms for each other but in this case America meant it affectionately. "A great dude once taught me that I should go after what I love and what I believe in, otherwise I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"That's profound coming from you. Who taught you that? France no doubt, but I wouldn't describe that cheese-eating surrender monkey as 'great' I'd describe him as a giant wa-"

"Actually." America smiled, interrupting England. "You did."

"When did I-"

But England stopped himself, for America had reached into his pockets and out of it he had produced a thin black book, no writing upon the cover or blurb, just a plain black book.

"I got this from the other world." America explained. "I think you should read it."

America handed England the book and England took it without hesitation. He glanced at the pitch black cover for a few seconds before opening to the first page. Upon it in rather large writing it said:

**AMERICA'S**** JOURNAL **_**(Journal's are manlier than diaries!)**_

**By... America!- **_**duh!**_

"A diary? Should I really be reading this? I mean it is the written account of your very existence. The thoughts and despairs of your-"

"Dude just shut up and read it." America laughed.

England did as he was instructed. He lifted the thin piece of paper and flipped it over to reveal a whole page of messy scrawls. After raising the young American, he had gotten quite used to deciphering his writing so it wasn't that hard to work out what it said...

**Wednesday 23****rd**** May**

_**Today was pretty boring again. Just werkin for big bro France an that's all really! I saw Canadadia walking with his brother England. Why dosn't England mayk Canadia werk lyke I do four Franse? I thought evry littl brother was ment to werk for their big bro?**_

England looked up after reading, wearing a puzzled frown upon his face.

"What is this supposed to prove? Apart from the fact you can't spell and you don't know your own brother's name?" England asked.

"Dude that was when I was a little boy! Of course I'd make spelling errors. Anyway just keep reading. Skip forward a few pages though." America explained.

**Monday 9****th**** July**

_**Work, work work. All I do is work. It's pretty borin. It's not lyk it's hard but it's reeeaaallly BORING! Franse tort me how to spell WORK because befour I kept righting WERK and that's rong. He yeld at me for owers and made me WORK four longer than normal.  
>So I snapped. I ran away and Franse got really mad. I ran to a pond and found England. He had these really cool toy soljers and he gayv them all to me! We playd for owers but then after England said hed be leaving four kwite a wile. Wat does that mean? Wen will he be back? He told me to be strong. I am pretty strong already though! I can pull Franse's cart all by myself!<strong>_

The next few entries didn't look very interesting. England kept flicking through until he reached one that looked more promising.

**Friday 27****th**** October**

_**I haven't been able to write in a while. Soz bout that. Canada has been giving me English lessons since he's like, the only native English-speaker around here since England left.  
>Speaking of England I had that dream again. England came back and we were in a field thingy. I think it was where I was found? The grass looked really really green. Like a bottle green colour. Isn't that the colour of England's eyes? He was wearin that awesome cape he used to wear sometimes. I remember his hair. I remember how messy it was. Oh and I remember those creepy eyebrows of his... So creepy.<br>But the point is I remember hugging him and crying into his soft clothes. When I woke up it turned out that it was just my pillow, but I still cried. **_

He skipped forward about 15 entries since most of them were about how he had worked for France or occasionally about a conversation he had with another country.

**Tuesday 24****th**** December**

_**Nothing special today. It's Christmas tomorrow right? I don't see why everyone's so hyped up. Christmas for me is just like another day: working for France.  
>Speaking of France, he said I'm getting bigger. Afterwards he shot a quick glare at me. I wonder why? I hear countries getting bigger means they're getting better.<br>I wonder how big he is. Last time I saw him he looked so tall... He must be so much bigger and better right now! I'm talking about England of course. I had that dream again last night. I didn't cry, but instead of hugging, we both leaned in close. Like really close. But I don't remember much after that. I wonder what happened?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 4<strong>**th**** July- YAY!**

_**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to meeeeee... Happy Birthday to me! I hear that some people sing that to someone when it's their birthday. I've never done that before. Usually I just tell France that it's my birthday and he says: "Oh so eet's your birthday?" But like in that really crappy French accent. Then he just carries on with what he's doing. Hop away froggy.  
>I got some presents this year! It was really surprising. Finland got me some sweets, Canada made me a bottle of maple syrup and Austria played me a song on his piano thingy!<br>France told me that my room is getting full and that I'll have to empty it out soon. He picked up my favourite toy soldiers and said they were trash but I told him that I really loved those toy soldiers and he said nothing further. They're my favourite toys!**_

England skipped really far ahead this time. Probably about a year later. There were several mentioning's of America's 'dream' but nothing really concerned him until this entry.

**Thursday 9****th**** December**

_**I had that dream about England again. It's been ages since I last saw him. He spoke to me this time. I couldn't hear his voice, but I knew he was saying 'Come on America, let's leave this place.' Then I said 'Together?' and he said 'Together.' I wish he'd come back. Everyone says he's gone forever but I know he'll come back. He has to!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 16<strong>**th**** December**

_**ENGLAND IS BACK! Today I saw Canada calling for his 'England nii-san' and I knew he was back. Apart from maybe Canada, I was the only one that believed he would really return.  
>When I saw him I asked if it was really him. It was quite a big shock after all. Then he said 'of course it is' and I said 'I can't believe it.' Then I hugged him. It didn't feel awkward or anything. It felt right and I felt safe. He smelled like books. It was relaxing.<br>I just can't believe he's back...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 20<strong>**th**** December**

_**Today I went to my first World Meeting! I'd never been before so it was all new to me! England said that meetings were mandatory and as a country it was my duty to go.  
>I expressed all of my ideas and France didn't even object! I was so happy. For once in my life I felt free y'know? I really wanna go to another meeting again soon! I'm so grateful to England for pushing me into going!<strong>_

_**P.S Unfortunately the crate of wine that I had been transporting for France had slid away and into the lake but who cares! It's not like it's a major loss or anything! The cheese-eating surrender monkey has plenty of wine so he's missed out on nothing! HAHAHA!  
>P.P.S I learned the surrender monkey thing from England. Apparently he ALWAYS surrenders or gives up in war! He's such a wuss!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 25<strong>**th**** December**

_**As a Christmas present, England took me shopping for a new suit! He said that I'd need it for the Wold Meetings in order to look presentable. I don't really like suits but hey it was a chance to spend time with England right? I've missed him so much...  
>Also because he's been away for so long he got me some cool new clothes that I can wear! I got this cool new bomber jacket that's so totally boss and he got me a cool uniform that kinda looks like my own. On the back of the bomber jacket it says the number 50 'cuz y'know 50 states an' all. England said that it was pretty impressive. My home's a huge place!<br>Yet for some reason I'm owned by a country that's smaller than me. I don't get it at all.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 31<strong>**st**** December**

_**Since England wanted to spend more time with me now that I was back, he offered that we go out for drinks! I snuck out under France's nose so that I could go drinking with England!  
>But that was before I knew about his drunken behaviour. He's a bad drunk! I took him home and... That's where things got weird.<br>I felt a temptation to take off his clothes. I know that's bad of me but it just felt right y'know? He actually woke up but he didn't stop me. And then we kissed! It was so surprising and... I don't know but I didn't feel like it was right so I stopped.  
>But England said that being drunk gave him the confidence to do what he couldn't when he was sober... So he wanted to kiss me?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>??/?**

**I've just read through all of this and now I know: I'm in love with England. There's no doubt about it. Not just in the normal world but this version of me is too. He's right, I haven't grown up but now that I've read this and that I've realised that means that I have grown up. And deep down, England knows it too, my hope is that reading this will awaken that realisation. Fingers crossed I guess...**

England looked up at America. America was smiling and England laughed softly at him.

"You added that bit didn't you?" England whispered.

"Yeah so? Doesn't change anything. The me from that world was in love with you. He didn't grow up though so he didn't realise it." America explained.

"But what about this version of you?" England asked, pressing his hand softly to America's chest.

"You know the answer to that already England. I love you. I had to change history in order to realise that but I'm glad that I did. It allowed me to finally grow up properly." America whispered.

"All grown up... Guess you're not my brother anymore huh?" England laughed quietly.

"No. But... That's not a bad thing. After all, it opens up a whole new path for us."

"And what path might that be my dear yank?"

America pressed his lips softly to England's. Then he pulled back and whispered ever so softly that you'd hardly believe that it was America talking.

"The path of lovers."

And then he captured England's lips once more with a deeper, more passionate kiss and England slowly fell back into the chair. Before when America had sat on this chair, he wanted to be as far away as possible from England but now it was different. Now it took every bit of strength that England had to stop him from getting too close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff sniff. Thank you for reading! Remember to review! All of those dates hold some significance to either me or the storyline. Since I'm feeling sociable, I'll tell you:<strong>

**23rd May- MY BIRTHDAY! XD Anyone see that coming?**  
><strong>9th July- The birthday of a close friend (known as Aqua-Death in the reviews), introduced me to Hetalia<strong>  
><strong>27th October- Birthday of another friend, a ChinaItaly fangirl that loves RoChu**  
><strong>9th December- The birthday of... *Blushes* -^^- a boy I used to like...<strong>  
><strong>16th December- My best friend, hollie the hedgehog's birthday!<strong>

**All significant dates. Anyway onto fanfiction business, I will sum up the next fanfiction I'll be releasing:**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: (Not yet specified)<br>Pairing: You choose!**

_**That's right, for this story you will get to choose the end pairing for it! The main character will be fem!England and the pairings you can choose from are USUK, FrUk, IggyChu and RusEng. Basically, a UKxAllies! You can vote for the ending either on my page or by reviewing the actual story. Votes in the reviews on this story will not count. There have been several votes already made by my friends. So far it's Russia: 3, America: 4. China and France have none.**_

**Release date: Valentine's day 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. R&amp;R, PM, ask a question and I'll see you next time! We are getting close to 100 reviews so remember to leave your idea for the bonus chapter! Just in case you've forgotten, the bonus chapter will be set in the alternate world that America and Iggy created and can be any pairing (or just one for general laughs) that you want! It could be GerIta, Spamano, AusHun... Anything! But remember that it needs to have an 'alternate' theme so in this reality something different needs to happen between the characters you choose.<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	14. Change of Spell

**Well here we are, the final chapter. I'd like to thank you all very much for reviewing! Also I'd like to thank all of you that added this story to your alerts or favourites. It really meant a lot to me so I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Before I go on too much, let me answer the reviews and let you guys read. Please remember to read what is at the bottom too! Right onto my final reviews:**

**Oceanfur- You bet it is! I'm really glad that they made up and just in case you weren't satisfied with that fluffy ending, I have another ending to their love story! You'll understand in the chapter**

**foreverhalfa- Oh thank you! I'm glad you liked the journal because I had a lot of fun writing it but also experimenting with the dates.**

**teenbooks4eva- That story is up now and it's called Key to the Heart. My best friend helped me name it and if you don't mind then could you please cast your vote there or on my profile so that I can keep better track of it. If I were in your situation, I would have died from nosebleed-related blood loss.**

**tillietorpedo91- Gotta love USUK! The fanfic is up and it is called Key to the Heart so please cast your vote there or on my profile. Thank you! ^^**

**CelestialCiel- He is very sweet. When I showed my best friend America she said that he was like a child and i thought that was so true. I love writing about Iggy's tsundere-ness because it's amazingly kawaii! Vote for the pairing on that story (Key to the Heart) or on my profile. Yeah I did worry if I'd get them or not but my friends keep reassuring me.**

**escritoria- Yes Iggy was just prolonging the inevitable. It was destined to happen. I loved the journal too because it gave me a little more freedom though I had to resist the urge to flip out over the spelling errors. I hope I can too!**

**Neelh- Oh thank goodness then. The fanfic is up and it's called Key to the Heart so cast your vote there or on my profile. It's easier to keep track then. That sounds interesting. Any more ideas? If not then I'll just have to wait and see if you're the 100th reviewer or not to further look into it.**

**MDWOLFGIRL- Glad you liked the ending, hope you will like the Epilogue too! Oh the extra one was definitely the best. I thought that he should have bad spelling as a kid because that's what all kids do. It was very hard for me though to not get angry because I'm very strict on rules and discipline (Austria reference FTW!)**

**This final chapter, or the epilogue as one might call it, is called Change of Spell. The name was created by switching a few words from the prologue title. This idea has been in my head ever since I started this fanfic. Now for the last time...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" He asked.<p>

"You betcha!" The other beamed.

The first man nodded. He had messy blond hair, bottle-green eyes and was a little shorter than the other man. The other had dirty blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and had his hands around the first man's waist.

"So come on England, say the spell! Santo, Rita, meeta, meta or whatever it is." America laughed.

"That's the wrong spell America. Honestly I have to stop letting you watch me while I perform these spells or one day you'll start doing them yourself." England frowned.

"Hey that wouldn't be so bad. I could turn France into what he really is: a frog. That way we wouldn't have him getting nosebleeds every time he sees us." America explained.

"Yes but knowing you it'll be me that becomes a frog." England sighed.

"Your outfit sure is green enough for it." America laughed.

England's mouth dropped and he gasped at the younger nation's cheeky attitude. America just laughed more and put his hand on England's cheek.

"Besides, you know that if you turn into a frog I'll just kiss ya and turn you back into the prince you are." America beamed.

"God you're way too cheesy." England sighed as he turned away.

"And you're way too uptight. I suppose that with time we can sort that out." America winked.

England couldn't hold back the fierce blush that erupted across his face after America's last comment. To tell the truth, England never wanted to change because he liked him as he was: a strong, powerful yet also a gentlemanly and polite country. But... If it was for America then he supposed that he would be able to tolerate it.

There was a pentagram around the two that began to light up as England read out the incantation. His eyes closed and his expression softened slightly, though there were still traces of a frown and hints of the blush that he had moments before.

America loved it when he was like this because it was when England was at his calmest. The look of concentration but also of relaxation and the look of ease upon his face always made America happy upon seeing it. He longed to plant a kiss on that soft cute face that he had but the last time he tried that, he had seriously angered England because he had interrupted the spell. So of course the temptation had to be resisted.

A green light enveloped the two and they disappeared in a flash. They reappeared in a beautiful green meadow seconds later. The place had certain sentimental value for the two so they found themselves going there quite often.

Lately the two had been spending a lot more time together and the most normal explanation (or at least as normal as you can get for two men that were actually personifications of countries) for this was that they had become a couple. It had been quite a surprise for the other countries at first but after all, they had recently gone through quite a personal transformation together and so their unification was inevitable.

After the two had gotten together, England quite obviously had to thank the country who had helped them to get together so at the end of the first world meeting they experienced as a couple, England stopped France briefly to say something.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Hey France..." England muttered._

"_Ah bonjour Angleterre. To what do I owe zis pleasure?" France smirked._

"_I just wanted to say..." England began._

"_Hm?" France hummed._

_England suddenly had an intense coughing fit but in the middle of it he managed to say something very vague, though clear enough for France to just about hear it. The word of course, was thank you._

"_What was zat? I couldn't quite 'ear you." France asked, smirking slightly._

"_Thanks..." England said through the coughing._

"_Really Angleterre, please don't tell me you 'ave a cold again. Though your panting is pretty cute and pleasurable for me..." France chuckled._

"_LOOK YOU BLOODY FROG! I said thank you! THANK YOU! Happy? I bet you are! And the next time I get a cold I'll make sure that I infect YOU first!" England yelled._

"_Am I hearing zis right? Hehehe! Zis is totally awesome! England just said zank you to France!" A voice exclaimed._

_There stood Prussia, looking extremely evil due to the thoughts that were running through his head at that moment._

"_Hey GUYS! England just THANKED France!" Prussia yelled as he walked off in the opposite direction to spread the gossip._

_England turned back to France and glared._

"_Don't look at me in zat way Angleterre! If you want... I could deny ze 'ole thing. Sounds fair, non?" France asked._

"_It's okay." England shook his head. "You helped me get together with America so I'm not mad. Pass my thanks onto Canada for me as well, after all I wouldn't want to keep America waiting."_

_Then England turned around, laughing to himself at the sound of France's gasp as France tried to control the large nosebleed that he had just gotten. But instead of staying to see France being a fanboy, he ran away not wanting to keep America waiting as he had told France._

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p>The two sat on the hill together. America lay sprawled out on the grass with his arms out wide. He stared up at the sky that was laced with fluffy clouds, occasionally pointing up to show England certain cloud shapes that he had noticed.<p>

England sat sideways, looking up at the sky like America. His one leg was down and his other knee was up. His arm was over his knee casually and he looked quite relaxed despite the fact that he was wearing his military clothes again today.

"Hey England look! That cloud looks like a burger! Man I wanna eat that thing right now..." America beamed.

"America, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't eat clouds because they aren't edible!" England explained.

"Aww you have to ruin my fun." America whined. "...Hey England?"

"Yes America?" England asked.

"What d'you think happened to us, like the other version of us in that other world." America asked.

"That's a good question..." England muttered as he put down his knee and leaned back slightly.

The two thought for a while, reminiscing about their little adventure for a bit. After a while, England decided on a conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the other world-<strong>

_"Please England! You gotta help me! I... I ran away from France's house! For good this time and I think he knows it too! I was hopin' you could help me." America explained._

_"M-me? Why me?" England asked._

_"Well... When I was younger I was like... Always dreamin' about how you'd come back an' save me. You were like my hero growing up so I've always wanted to be a hero too! Plus... You're the only one that can stand up to that guy! Not only are you wicked tough but you're also amazingly smart and... And..."_

_Canada unlocked the door, allowing France entrance into the house. He walked in and put a hand on Canada's shoulder, giving him a small smile before he charged down the hallway and up to the door that led to the basement._

_"America. You know I can't do that." England whispered._

_"Why not? I-I don't..."_

_"I can't be your hero. Over the decades I've angered so many countries that it's unbelievable. My reputation is fine as it is now, I don't want to endanger it."_

_"Y-you can't...? But I thought you loved me."_

_"L-love? What gave you that idea?"_

_"That night when you kissed me. The night when you were given the confidence to do what you couldn't when sober. But don't you get it? You don't need to get drunk to be confident. You have me, that's all you should need."_

_"America I..."_

_France thrashed repeatedly on the old and weak door. He kept continually yelling England's name and America's, telling them that he now had Canada on his side. England would have been upset by this, but right now he was trying to concentrate on the situation he was in with America._

_"England..." America pleaded._

_Then France broke down the door and glared in. Canada stood beside him, slowly edging away and not wanting to meet England's gaze. America, seeing that France had broken down the door, backed away and into the corner now that France was descending the stairs and heading for him. As he passed England, he gave him a quick glance and said:_

_"Angleterre, I thank you for giving me ze opportunity to be rid of zis nuisance once and for all. I appreciate ze 'elp."_

_Then he continued to back America into the corner, gripping onto his sword firmly and raising it threateningly._

_"So it all comes down to zis. Au revoir mon frère." France smiled._

_Then he raised his sword and America scrunched his eyes shut, waiting for the impact._

_But it didn't come. Instead he heard a clashing sound and then he opened his eyes to see England standing in front of him holding a sword that was guarding him from France's._

_"England!" America gasped._

_"I'd never help you France..." England growled. "My loyalty lies with America! So now I'm going to do what you failed to do so many times: I'm going to defend America like what his brother should have done when he was a child!"_

_The two became engaged in an intense sword fight. England slashed viciously and France tried his best to defend, but eventually England knocked the sword out of France's hand and France found himself on the floor and England's sword was just a few short inches from his neck._

_But instead of finishing France, England lowered his sword._

_"Now go and do what you failed to: raise Canada as if he were your brother and remember that he is not a slave, he is your brother." England instructed._

_France nodded and then scrambled for the door. On his way out, he turned back to England._

_"Why Angleterre? You could 'ave finished me off."_

_"You forget: I'm a gentleman. Now leave before I decide to change my mind about it."_

_France left with his arm around Canada and England turned back to America. He wiped the blood that was pouring from his mouth and approached him slowly. He crouched down to his level and whispered to him softly:_

_"You were right America. The courage I get from my feelings for you are what fuel me and keep me going. I can be your hero, but only when I have you at my side."_

_And with that, he placed a kiss on America's soft burger-tasting lips._

**-Back to normal world-**

* * *

><p>"It might have taken a while, but we'd still be together I reckon." England finished explaining.<p>

"Guess you're right." America sighed.

The two looked up at the clouds for a little while longer. Then America sat up and turned to England, making England turn his head as well.

"Hey England?" America asked.

"Yes America?" England sighed.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. It may have taken changing history to realise that but we're finally there and believe me, I won't let anyone else have you, nor will I let anything happen to cause you harm. I love you and that's how it's going to stay."

"Right back at ya, limey boy."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff sniff* I really hoped you enjoyed it! This was my very first Hetalia fanfiction but on the way I've been creating various oneshots and I've started two new stories! One is called Key to the Heart which I mentioned in the last chapter and the other is called Café Cosplay which was mentioned quite a while back now. I will also eventually be releasing a fanfiction soon called As long as we're brothers so please keep your eye out for that!<strong>

**I would be very happy if I didn't have to say goodbye to you all and that I might see you again in one of my other fanfictions. I'm sure that would be enjoyable for us all!**

**Please remember to review and tell me your idea for the bonus chapter! If you've forgotten the theme, I'll tell you again!**

_**This bonus chapter will be set in the other world where France is America's brother and Canada is England's. In this world, anything can happen so I want you to create a scenario for it that I will put in the bonus chapter. It can be using any pairing you like so please remember to use your creativity! If you want, you can even bring in some historical elements though if you do that then you may have to help me out a little. Good luck!**_

**So remember to review, PM me if you want and leave your idea for the bonus chapter! If you're an anon, be sure to include as much detail as possible and if you're signed in then I will contact you telling you that you have won! Thank you very much for reading, it has been an honour to get so many nice readers and reviews.**

**Sayonara minna-san! (_Though hopefully not for good_)**

**~Neko**


	15. Bonus chapter: England's diary

**Konnichiwa! It's nice to see you all again! As you may or may not have noticed, I got the 100 reviews that I was aiming for and that means as a result, we have a bonus chapter! Happy times! So now I must explain the lovely bonus chapter that has been requested by my lucky 100th reviewer...**

**100th reviewer: ForeverHalfa**

**Idea: "In an earlier chapter you had America find a journal that his other self kept...how about doing the same with Britain? Like he finds it while cleaning or some such?"**

**So this chapter is going to be set in the other world and will be a lovely USUK chapter about England's diary! Or journal. Depends on how manly you think England is. He is the uke so... Hmm...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting me over! This is gonna be so totally awesome!" America beamed.<p>

"You're here on business. Don't forget that." England said sternly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever..." America smiled.

It sounded like England was being mean and possibly too harsh on the young nation but they both knew that England wasn't being serious.

England had invited America over to stop the night. England's excuse to France was that he was here on 'business' because otherwise, France would have never allowed America to go. France was America's big brother, though he certainly didn't act like it. He used America to do his dirty work and of course it was France so that meant 'dirty' in every sense of the word.

"So England, what 'business' are we going to do first?" America smirked.

America was smirking because he knew that they really didn't have any business to discuss but the way that America smirked could be taken the wrong way by anyone that could walk in at that moment.

And sure enough...

"I really didn't walk in at the right time..." A voice whispered.

America and England turned around to see a certain shy Canadian with a strand of curled hair and a polar bear in his arms.

"Whoa Canada, dude! It's not what you think!" America panicked.

"Er sure... So what's America doing here? Do I want to know?" He asked England.

"I figured he could use a break from France's work so I invited him to stay the night." England explained.

Then, approaching him quickly before stopping in front of him, England added on to Canada:

"But don't tell him though. Just call it 'business' okay?"

England winked at Canada and the young country smiled up at his big brother. He nodded in response to him and proceeded to speak again.

"Would you like me to make you some tea England?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful. America would you like something?" England asked.

"Coffee if you don't mind. I'm not a tea drinker. France drinks it sometimes and I just wanted to be a little different so that's what I've started drinking." America explained.

"Right. There you have it then." England smiled back at Canada.

"Erm... I don't know where we keep the coffee..." Canada admitted.

"No worries, I can help you with that. America, do you mind waiting here on your own for a minute?" England asked.

"Sure dude. Take all the time you need!" He beamed.

"Alright then. Come along Canada."

Then the two brothers went off to the kitchen. America gently slid his hands into his pockets and looked around the room, glancing from one corner to the next and then the one after that.

The room was pretty spare. Just four comfortable armchairs centred around an old fire, bookshelves lined with genre after genre of books and in the corner was an old peeling door, supposedly leading to the storage room.

Checking in every direction to see that the coast was clear, America opened this door and stepped inside. It was a storage room alright. A storage room that was very much full.

But it didn't really look full, for it was a rather ordered storage room. Every box was placed in a line among other fellow boxes and each container had a label telling the contents of the box on it. America walked around the room a couple of times, occasionally glancing at boxes that interested him.

Suddenly America tripped over a small object that lay messily discarded on the floor. He managed to save himself from face planting the floor but he looked back at the curious object in question. It was a book, a thin hardback book. America thought that it should be put neatly away on the shelf since it didn't seem like England to be so messy but this book seemed different somehow.

He picked up the book and turned it over. His first instinct was obviously to blow off the dust but for some reason this book had collected no dust, suggesting that it had not been there for long. He gently flipped over the cover and on that very first page, in England's neat and flamboyant writing, certain words had been scribed which revealed the book's purpose.

_**The journal of Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England/ Britain/ the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland **_

_**(P.S It's a journal! Not a diary! There's a distinct difference got that?)**_

"England's diary..." America whispered. "Dude it would be totally H-core if I read the hell out of this thing! I'm gonna do it!"

He turned the first page and sat down on the floor. He leaned back against a nearby giant treasure chest (presumably from England's pirate days) and began to read.

_**Friday, 27**__**th**__** January**_

_**Today I won. I won against France. I managed to persuade Canada into becoming my brother and now he belongs to me. I hope I can raise him right. If I turn out to be a failure of a brother then I shall never forgive myself. Luckily there will be nothing to distract me from my life as a brother so hopefully I can become a great big brother!**_

America smiled at the entry. His determination to become a great big brother was truly moving. _If only I had him as a brother and not France._ America thought to himself. An entry for the next day was missing, presumably because it was his first day with Canada but the next entry proved more interesting.

_**Sunday, 29**__**th**__** January**_

_**It appears that France has won over a little boy of his own! His name is America and he looks almost identical to my Canada. The most likely reasoning for this is that they're brothers. It's the most logical explanation. America is amazingly strong and can lift a bull and swing it around with no trouble. He has the most adorable blue eyes and lovely dirty blond hair.  
>Ah I should stop going on about America! I should focus on my own little brother... Though there's not really much I have to say about him yet since he's extremely quiet and a little shy.<br>...I wonder if maybe I should try to adopt America too? Not that I'm suggesting I'm unsatisfied with Canada, I do love him a lot.**_

"Haha!" America laughed. "When we were kids I was superior to Canada! Wow that's so weird..."

He skipped forward by almost a year's worth of entries. Finally, there were more mentioning's of him.

_**Monday, 9**__**th**__** July**_

_**I think I'm all packed. I say packed but really I'm only taking the bare essentials like this journal of course, but also certain weapons that I will definitely need. I managed to complete those toy soldiers I had been secretly carving for Canada but in the end he didn't want them. That boy doesn't seem to approve much of violence. Really he won't get far if he isn't prepared to witness a little bloodshed, he is a country after all.  
>But the soldiers didn't go to waste for I gave them to America. He found me at the pond today and I gave the box of soldiers to him. We played for a long time but then I told him that I had to leave and that I would be leaving for quite a while... I do hope I'll see him and Canada again one day...<strong>_

America skipped ahead again by a few months.

_**Friday, 11**__**th**__** August**_

_**I wonder if anyone still thinks of me at home... I've only been gone for a few months so I'm sure they think of me again every now and then. I'm sure Canada does. He was always such a worried child and I am his big brother so it's natural for him to think of me.  
>I worry about France too. America seemed like such a sweet child and I'd hate to think that France has crushed his fiery spirit... I do hope he's alright...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, 18<strong>__**th**__** August**_

_**I keep thinking of Canada, wondering if he's okay. I had a dream about him the other night where he looked really happy to see me come home.  
>But then his hair seemed to shorten and change because a second later, he became America! It was quite a shock... Why would America appear in my dreams? I guess it's because I see him as a brother too... Yeah that's probably right.<strong>_

America skipped ahead by about a year, reaching a date that he found himself overly familiar with.

_**Thursday, 16**__**th**__** December**_

_**Well I'm finally home! I had a wonderful dinner of fish and chips with Canada. He cooked it by the way so I'm glad to see that he managed to grow up with good cooking without my natural cooking ability to support him.  
>I also saw America. I was glad to see that working for France hasn't hurt the boy too much. He looked extremely shocked yet happy to see me. I suppose he's missed me as well as Canada. How touching.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, 20<strong>__**th**__** December**_

_**America has never been to a World Meeting! I'm not joking! He didn't even know that the meetings were mandatory, for this I blame France. I decided to take him since it's his natural duty as a country to attend. Surprisingly, he had quite a lot of ideas.  
>But that doesn't mean they were good ones, most seemed to be about heroes protecting the Earth and things like that. He seemed to be overly fond of the idea of heroes. I wonder where he gets that from? It can't be France, can it? Hmm...<br>Also, I plan to take America shopping for a suit. The rags that he wears are simply unacceptable for the World Meetings. Darn France... Though I guess it's a relief that America isn't walking around in a dress or something so at least France's culture hasn't affected him too much.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, 25<strong>__**th**__** December**_

_**I took America shopping for that suit today and, because I've been away for so long, I got him an entirely new outfit as well. I picked out a piece of suitable war attire that resembles my own and he picked a ridiculous heavy looking bomber jacket. I suppose that it is his choice but really it wasn't to my liking.  
>The bomber jacket has the number 50 on the back of it which seemed fitting because, according to America, he has 50 states! He's a rather large country... Quite impressive don't you think?<br>Canada asked me today why I got those things for America. I told him that it was because I'd been away for so long but then he ended the conversation. Perhaps he was wondering why I hadn't gotten him anything? If so then I'm sorry Canada and I promise to get you something soon... At least when I'm in a better position with my money. It was a little foolish to buy all that for America when I'm in such a position...**_

_**So why did I do it?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, 1<strong>__**st**__** January**_

_**Oh my head... I swear to myself that I'll never drink again, that's my new year's resolution.  
>I hope I didn't offend America. He hasn't tried to contact me in any way since last night... I wonder if I did something? I can remember him taking off my clothes... And I remember being awfully close to him... What if we-? No it can't be true, I won't accept it to be true.<br>Sometimes I get the desire to be with America. That's what I've found since I've been back. But not just then, while I was away I couldn't stop thinking about him. Of course I'd soon re-occupy myself with thoughts of Canada but he's such a memorable country and... I can't describe what I feel about him... I suppose I like him like a brother? No... Somehow that doesn't sound right to me anymore...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, 7<strong>__**th**__** January**_

_**Tomorrow America is coming over to stop the night. I told France that I was inviting him over on 'business' so that he would let America come. I've promised myself that I will not drink. If anything happens tomorrow then I at least want to be able to remember it. Not that I want anything to happen! I don't, believe me! He's just another country like Canada or France.  
>Except he's not just another country. Somehow he feels more than just that. I would say that America feels like a brother but that's not right. Canada is my brother and Canada is Canada. This is all so mixed up... So frustrating!<strong>_

_**Sorry for throwing you at the wall just now, journal.**_

"What the-?" America asked.

To America, the book made no sense at all. England had feelings about him, but what were those feelings? He was too young to understand and as much as he tried to make sense of it, he couldn't figure it out.

"America! Coffee's ready!" England called.

"'Kay!" America yelled.

He immediately shoved the book into a nearby box and dashed out of the room in a hurry. After all, if England knew that America was in his storage room then England may have thrown a fit.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I wasn't fully satisfied but I hope that you guys think it was okay. I'm afraid that's the very last chapter of this story and I might not be seeing some of you anymore... A very sad thought... But! If you can't stand that then I'll suggest some fanfictions of mine that you might want to check out!<strong>

**_Café Cosplay_- A fanfiction where England changes his gender in order to earn money at a Cosplay café. This fanfiction holds many reader opportunities like suggestions for customers and cosplays so a lot of it is reader based! USUK, other pairings specified in the fanfiction.**

**_Key to the Heart_- An AU where Britt attends Gakuen Academy but is in a very difficult love situation. The pairing is undecided but you as a reader can choose which member of the Allies that she pairs with! Only official pairing is GerIta.**

**THIS NEXT FANFICTION HAS NOT YET BEEN RELEASED AND MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO**

**_As Long as We're brothers_- In an AU, America finds a young England and decides to adopt him. What follows are a series of the many difficulties that come with raising a small child like England. This fanfiction is very much like Changing History since it changes some aspects of History and has a fixed storyline.**

**So try checking them out but if not then I suppose this is my last time seeing you... **

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
